


Like Nothing I've Ever Seen

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: This Our Family [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Tom, Stiles Already Knew, Stilinski Family Feels, mentions of other relatives, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the werewolves return to Beacon Hills life there is completely changed. Stiles does the unexpected. Sheriff Stilinski should be more surprised, but honestly its Stiles and Beacon Hills, what did he expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of the This Our Family verse. Important things to know:  
> • This takes place during and after the events of the previous parts.  
> • Sheriff Stilinski (Tom) is the youngest brother to Mary Winchester and my OC Chris Campbell. Chris Campbell’s wife is OC Alyssa Holmes Campbell, the oldest sister to Mycroft, Sherlock and Quentin (Q) Holmes. The OCs have three children Elizabeth, Adalaina and Joshua. These three are the cousins of Dean and Sam Winchester and Stiles Stilinski.  
> • This story ignores significant parts of canon. As in, I'm pretending that nothing after the middle of season two exists. You can't convince me otherwise.  
> • Derek’s relationship with Kate Argent is very different. Yes, he knew her. Yes, he feels guilty for the fire. However their encounters were not as traumatizing as canon. (i.e. they were never romantically or sexually involved. Derek didn’t fully trust her but still feels that he is somehow responsible for the fire.)  
> That's all, thanks for reading!

Sheriff Stilinski sighed heavily. The anniversary of the Hale fire was always difficult. He had been a deputy when it happened, the one to pull the kids out of class and tell them. Laura had screamed then shook for the next few hours, hands clenched into tight fists, jaw clamped closed. Derek had stared wide-eyed at the world as if it had completely changed. But, he remembered thinking, it had. He remembered the death of his own parents and sympathized with them. He watched them carefully though. Laura was dangerous, a grief filled new alpha. He watched her eyes flash red and called her into his office.  


“Laura, I know that this is a difficult time for you but I need you to calm down.” He said.  


“What?” She asked him, eyes wide with fear.  


“Laura, you know that I know about your family. But you have to remember that not everyone does. I don’t think you feel like explaining this today. Your eyes, Laura, they keep flashing red. I need you to calm down before this becomes a worse day than it already is.” He sighed. “The two of you can stay with us tonight. Claudia is on her way here and she’ll get you out of here. But I need you to hold it together for just a bit longer, okay?”  


She nodded. They looked up at a knock on the door.  


“Hey, sweetie.” Claudia said gently to Laura. Laura jumped up and ran to hug her. Claudia wrapped her arms around her. “Stiles is out there with Derek, if you want to go save him.” She said.  


Stilinski stood and walked towards the chairs where he had left Derek. Stiles had climbed up into the chair next to Derek and rested his head on his shoulder.  


“It’s gonna be okay, Derek. You can stay with us. We can be your new family. I’m sorry Derek.” Stiles was saying. Derek sat there shaking then pulled Stiles in for a hug. Stiles nodded and wrapped his arms around Derek.  


***  


Stilinski shook his head and glared at the papers in front of him. He had quietly kept the case open through the years. He was sure he would figure it out eventually.  


***  


The kids had stayed with them for a few weeks, until Laura graduated. Derek had dropped out. Stilinski admired both kids for holding together through it. After graduation Laura had packed the two of them up and headed to New York.  


“You understand, don’t you? I just can’t stay here in town. I need to get away for a bit. I’ll come back. It’ll be like I just went to college. I just have to get away for a bit.” She sighed. “I have to get Derek out of here. It’s killing him. We have to leave for a bit. I’ll see if I can convince him to get back into school. We can figure it out.” She started tearing up.  


“Laura, hey, I get it. It’s hard. I remember. Do what you have to. But know that if you need anything, anything at all, we are here for you.” Stilinski said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  


She nodded then bit her lip nervously. “I hate to ask more of you, but could you keep an eye on Peter?”  


“I will.” He promised.  


***  


He had kept a close watch on Peter, but always felt like it wasn’t enough, especially as of late. Claudia had passed not long after the kids had moved. Stiles was nine. His ADD had gotten bad. Things were difficult. Stilinski had gotten elected as sheriff. Their lives were busy.  


A knock at the door pulled Stilinski from his thoughts. “Yeah?” he asked the deputy at the door.  


“We got a call. A couple of hikers found a body out in the preserve. But, uh, only half the body.” The deputy said.  


Stilinski shook his head. “Call everyone in for a search party. We’ll have someone stay here in case there’s an emergency. We’ll head out soon and see if we can find the other half of the body.” He said wearily.  


The deputy nodded then turned to follow instructions. This was going to be a long night.  


***  


Derek sighed as he pulled into Beacon Hills. This was the absolute worst day to return, but something was wrong, really wrong. Laura had suddenly decided to go back.  


***  


“I can’t explain it Der. I just have to go.” She told him as she packed her bag.  


“Something feels off. I have to check it out. I promise I’ll keep in touch.” She said, running a hand through his hair in passing. He leaned into her touch.  


He asked if she wanted him to go with her. “Nah, I’ll be fine. You’ve got finals and you’re not ready to go back yet.” She had said.  
“I’ll be okay Der.” She said, pulling him in for a hug. He hugged her back fiercely, breathing in the scent of Laura and Alpha. Like usual they clung to each other a little too long before she shoved him off with a playful “grow a pair.”  


He growled back at her. She grinned, “Take care of yourself baby brother.” She said.  


He hadn’t heard from her in days. That wasn’t like Laura. She knew he needed to hear from her, especially with how far they were from each other and where she was. So he packed his bag and headed off after her.  


***  


He pulled up to the old house silently. Something was definitely wrong. He felt empty and it made him nervous. He stepped out of the car and immediately felt sick. There, under the scent of the decay of the burnt out house, the scent of blood and pain and death and Laura.  


He howled.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles knew it wasn’t a normal death when they only found half of the body. He knew it had to be murder, but it made him nervous. Were there hunters in Beacon Hills? Where the werewolves back in town? There hadn’t been any since the Hales. There really weren’t too many things that hunters killed by chopping them in half. Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone.  


To: Dean  
You know if anyone is in Beacon Hills?  


From: Dean  
Not anyone that I know of other than you and Tom.  


To: Dean  
Okay Thanks.  


From: Dean  
Whatever it is you aren’t telling me about, be careful.  


Stiles sighed. That didn’t mean that there wasn’t anyone hunting there it just meant they weren’t people that his cousins were tracking. And ‘wolf specific hunters were the only ones who killed that way. He thought. That would mean that they really wouldn’t know of them.  


To: Lizzie  
Hey do any hunters other than the ‘wolf only hunters cut monsters in half?  


From: Lizzie  
Not that I know of. It’s pretty much only the Argents and a few other families. The ones that hunt the Full Shift ‘Wolves only.  


To: Lizzie  
So if there’s a cut in half body with no known hunters or ‘wolves around?  


From: Lizzie  
That sounds suspicious. It sounds like someone wants it to look like hunters and a ‘wolf. What does your dad say?  


To: Lizzie  
Idk. I haven’t talked to him about it yet. He’s on night shift.  


From: Lizzie  
Listening in on the police scanner again, huh? You’re going to check it out.  


From: Lizzie  
Don’t go alone.  


To: Lizzie  
Okay.  


From: Lizzie  
Be safe. It could be the surviving Hales back in town. Watch out for hunters. Let me know what you find.  


To: Lizzie  
No problem  


Stiles remembered the Hales. His mother and Talia had been good friends. Their families were close. He had been nine when the fire happened. Only Laura and Derek had really survived. Their Uncle Peter had lived but he was catatonic in a hospital under the Sheriff’s watchful eye.  


Stiles looked through his stuff. He grabbed some peppermint. The plus of being related to the best hunters there were was all the knowledge he was in on. He hopped into the jeep and went to collect Scott.  


***  


Getting caught by his dad sucked. Stiles really just wanted to know if the supernatural was back in Beacon Hills. Only the Hales would be welcome. They technically still held the territory. But if anything else had shown up there were only bad things in store.  


“Try and stay out of this, okay, kid? Focus on school for a bit. I can handle this myself and if I need help I know exactly who to call.” Stilinski said.  


“Yeah, okay.” Stiles said. “Lizzie said that no one kills like that but ‘wolf only hunters. And she thinks that whoever did it set it up to look like that on purpose.”  


“Of course you talked to Lizzie.” Stilinski sighed.  


“And Dean says that there are no hunters that he knows of in Beacon Hills. Garth has been tracking all the hunters they know of and keeping everyone up to date.” Stiles added.  


“And Dean. Jesus kid. Did they tell you to check it out?” Stilinski glared at Stiles.  


“No, Lizzie said she assumed I was going to look into it and said be careful. Dean said be careful.” Stiles protested.  


“Hah. Okay let’s get you back to the Jeep. By the way, where’s your usual partner in crime?” Stilinski said.  


“At home. He said he wanted to get a good night’s rest before tryouts tomorrow.” Stiles said.  


As Stiles drove home he hoped that Scott would get home okay.  


***  


Stiles jolted awake as his cell phone rang. It was Scott, freaking out about getting bit by something but he was home. Stiles was hoping Scott had imagined it or maybe it was some random wild animal. Scott said he would just sleep it off. Stiles couldn’t get back to sleep.  


***  


School the next day was interesting. Scott was still talking about getting bit by something but there was no mark when he tried to show Stiles.  


Stiles sighed. So there was a wolf out there and it was an Alpha. And it had bitten Scott. Stiles sucked in a deep breath. Shit, Scott was a werewolf now.  


The rest of the day passed in an odd haze. To top it all off, Scott was infatuated with the new girl and showed out in Lacrosse tryouts. They headed out to the woods after tryouts to look for Scott’s inhaler and Stiles decided now was as good a time as any to tell Scott what was going on.  


***  


Scott didn’t believe him. Then again ‘You’re a werewolf, Aroo’ wasn’t very convincing.  


“It was right here, I’m sure of it.” Scott was saying when someone appeared from behind a tree.  


The guy was gorgeous and Stiles had to remind himself that open-mouthed gawking was not attractive.  


“What are you doing here?” The guy demanded.  


Scott started to stutter something about looking for his inhaler.  


The guy threw something at Scott, who caught it in a very un-Scott move. Scott stared at the inhaler in his hand.  


“This is private property.” The guy said before stalking off.  


“Dude, that was Derek Hale,” Stiles said hitting Scott in the arm.  


Scott nodded absently, “We should probably leave.” He said.  


***  


Derek was kicking himself. He never intended to come back to Beacon Hills. But he had and now he had found his mate. He couldn’t believe himself sometimes. This is private property? Who let that be the first thing they said to their mate? Derek groaned and raked his fingers through his hair.  


He was curious about the pair of boys. One smelled of newly bitten wolf, the shaggy haired one. The other had some knowledge of werewolves and Derek hoped that didn’t mean he was a hunter. He hadn’t smelt of hunter but some were good at hiding.  


“Dude, that was Derek Hale.” His mate said, after he had ducked around a tree. Derek’s wolf was preening; his mate knew who he was. Derek shook his head. He knew that he wouldn’t act on the mate thing unless his mate expressed some sort of interest. He left from his spot when the boys did. As he ran through the forest he knew that he had already decided to help his mate’s friend.  


***  


Stiles felt something pulling in his gut like some kind of instinct as they left the forest. He shrugged and wrote it off as nerves. He had a rogue Alpha and now a crisis with Scott to deal with. Maybe he could get Derek to help him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to train Scott turned out to be far more difficult than Derek had expected. Scott was hardheaded and determined. He would make a great wolf, but only if he could control himself.  


For some reason Scott seemed convinced that his friend knew more about werewolves than Derek did. After hitting yet another brick wall because of this Derek had had enough.  


“You think your little friend can just Google werewolves and suddenly you know everything?” Derek yelled, mentally apologizing to his mate for dragging him into this.  


“Leave Stiles out of this!” Scott yelled.  


Derek froze, “Stiles?” he asked.  


“Yes Stiles. Leave him alone.” Scott said as he stormed off.  


Derek sighed in frustration. The full moon was at the end of the week and Scott was nowhere near ready. He shook his head. At least Scott had been a little helpful. His mate was Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Derek could remember him. He had been the one to try and comfort him after the fire. Derek could remember always being fascinated with the intelligent kid who never could sit still or stop talking. Stiles. Derek shook himself. Stiles wasn’t his, he reminded himself. A traitorous part of him added a defiant yet.  


***  


Apparently, training Scott was not going well. Stiles was growing frustrated with Scott. He refused to listen to Derek, who obviously knew what he was doing. Stiles knew a lot but he didn’t know about how to be a werewolf. He wasn’t one. They had one at their disposal and Scott was ignoring him. Stiles was trying to make up for what Scott was willfully missing but he knew it wasn’t going to do much good. Stiles had told his father that Scott had gotten bit. Stilinski had been surprised then asked how he could help. Stiles had told him that Derek was trying to help him out but Scott was resisting. His dad was concerned. Scott was stubborn and had a bit of a temper and Stilinski knew that could end badly if Scott couldn’t get himself under control.  


The day Scott decided that Derek had murdered the girl was the worst in a series of bad days. Stiles helped Scott sneak into the hospital to get the scent of the body then helped Scott dig up the grave he had discovered in the Hale house yard. The wolf had been a surprise. When they pulled up the wolfsbane and the wolf reverted to human, Stiles stared in shock. It was Laura Hale, Stiles’ former babysitter and Derek’s older sister. Stiles knew how the rogue had become an Alpha. He stared down at Laura and willed himself not to cry.  


Scott was all for calling the police. Stiles managed to convince him to wait until the next day.  


Stiles trudged through the front door. “Dad?” He called weakly.  


“In here,” Stilinski called from the living room.  


Stiles shuffled into the room and sat down heavily. “It’s Laura Hale.” Stiles said.  


“What about Laura Hale?” Stilinski asked warily.  


“The dead girl. It’s Laura Hale.” Stiles said.  


“How do you know this?” Stilinski asked.  


“Scott, I told you he got bit. Derek has still been trying to help him out. Scott said that while he was at the Hale house he smelled something and he thought it might be the other half of the body. So he went to the morgue and got the scent of the girl and we went to the grave he had found and we dug it up and sure enough it matched. Then when we pulled up the wolfsbane plant, bam, Laura Hale.” Stiles explained. “So now Scott is convinced that Derek killed her.” Stiles added, running a hand through his hair in frustration.  


“Jesus, kid. You don’t do things halfway, do you?” Stilinski said. “What did you tell Scott?”  


“That we’d wait till tomorrow to call the police about it. I don’t know what to do. I mean, I know that Derek didn’t kill Laura cause he’s not the Alpha. Besides it was his sister and there’s no way he killed his Alpha and the only pack and family he really had left.” Stiles said.  


“I’ll deal with it. I’ve been meaning to talk to Derek anyway.” Stilinski said.  


“Please don’t arrest him, Dad. He doesn’t need that on top of everything else.” Stiles said.  


“I know that, kid. I’m going to help him figure out who killed his sister. They’re practically family, remember.” Stilinski assured.  


Stiles smiled at his father. “I’m headed to bed. Good night Dad. Love you.”  


“Night, kid. Love you too.”  


***  


The next day was eventful. Dealing with the police about Laura’s body was stressful. Especially once Scott realized that Stilinski had no intentions of arresting Derek.  


“Sheriff Stilinski?” Scott asked, pulling him away from the group. “What about Derek?”  


“What about him, Scott?” Stilinski asked. “His sister was just murdered.”  


“Well yeah, but he hid her. I’m just saying maybe he did it.” Scott said.  


“Scott, his sister was just murdered. Probably by the same guy that bit you. I get that you’re having a tough time but look around you for a second. I know that you are angry at him since he told you that you have to be careful and that it’s not a great idea to play in Friday’s game. But he’s right. Scott you’ve got to be careful.” Stilinski said.  


Scott stared at him.  


“You’re freshly bitten. It’s your first full moon. Take it off. I’ll call you out. It’s better to be safe than sorry. Also I know about your girlfriend. Please be careful there. Allison might not be aware but the Argents are hunters. They will not hesitate if they think you’re a danger.” Stilinski said, clapping a hand on Scott’s shoulder.  


Stilinski walked toward Derek and he shuffled nervously. Sure Stilinski had put Scott in his place but that didn’t mean that he was going to side with Derek. Burring Laura’s body had probably made him a person of interest. Derek watched Scott stare after Stilinski open-mouthed and Stiles wait, fidgeting, at the edge of the police barrier.  


“Derek,” Stilinski said pleasantly. “Would you mind coming down to the station with me? I’d like to walk through what your sister was doing as soon as possible. It might help us find her murderer sooner.”  


Derek was shocked. “That’s fine, sir. Thank you.” he said.  


“Alright, we’ll see you back at the station, son. We’ll try and get through it as quickly as possible. I’m sure you would rather not dwell on it.” Stilinski said.  


***  


Derek sat in the lobby of the Police station. There was a phone ringing somewhere but Derek was too lost in thought to figure out where it came from.  


“You gonna get that?” The secretary asked absently, breaking Derek out of his thoughts.  


He fumbled his phone out of his pocket. “Hello?” He asked.  


“Derek! Hey where are you?”  


“Lizzie.” He breathed.  


“Yeah, and what is going on, Derek?” She asked.  


Derek smiled vaguely. Lizzie was his best friend in New York. They were at Uni together. She was British and incredibly smart but by herself in the city. Laura had immediately taken her into their family. She lived about a block away from Derek and Laura’s apartment and spent most of her time with them.  


“Derek? Derek!” She called.  


“Sorry, Liz.” He said. She must be worried. She knew Laura had gone back to Beacon Hills but Derek hadn’t let her know before he had taken off.  


“Yeah, yeah. Where are you? I’ve rung the bell like twenty times.” She said.  


“I- I’m back in Beacon Hills.” He said.  


“What the hell, Derek? You just disappear and then you go back to Beacon Hills?” She demanded.  


“Look, Liz, can I call you back? I’m at the police station.” He asked.  


“You what?” She demanded, “Why are you in the police station?”  


“Liz, it’s about Laura.” He said slowly.  


“Derek, why does you saying that make me feel slightly terrified?” She asked quietly.  


“Laura’s dead.” He whispered.  


“No,” She breathed, “Derek are you okay?”  


“Not really. But apparently the Sheriff is on my side. He’s the one who took us in after the fire. He knows about us and everything so I should be okay. Eventually.” He said.  


“Derek, I need you to be careful. Don’t make me lose my best friend, okay? Do you need anything?” She said.  


“Could you send me some clothes?” He asked, he hadn’t really stopped to think about packing much. But with what was happening he knew that he would need more clothes.  


“Yeah, of course. What are you going to do about school?” She said.  


“I’m just going to take a leave of absence. I figure they’ll understand.” He said.  


“Okay. Is there anything else I can send you?” She asked.  


“No. Liz, I have something to tell you.” He said.  


“Yeah?”  


“Later.” He said.  


“Nuh-uh out with it.” She demanded.  


“I think I found my mate.” He whispered.  


“Okay, I take it back. Call me when you have more time, cause seriously, that is huge. Derek, that is awesome. I’m so happy for you.” She gushed.  


“I will. Hey I’m gonna let you go. I think the Sheriff is ready for me.” Derek said as Stilinski peeked around the corner at him.  


“Okay, Der. Talk to you later. Text me if you come up with anything else you need.” She said.  


“Okay, Bye Lizzie.” He said.  


“Bye, Der!”  


***  


Stilinski looked at Derek as he sat across from him. He was so different now at 22 than he had been at 16. Stilinski sighed, Derek had been a boy when he saw him last and now he was a man. But the circumstances were not much different.  


“How are you, Derek?” Stilinski asked.  


“Honestly, Sir, not that great.” Derek said.  


Stilinski nodded. “Alright Derek. I want to help you but I need you to do something for me first.”  


Derek nodded solemnly.  


“Call me Tom, really Derek. You know me better than that.” Stilinski said with a pointed look.  


Derek nodded sheepishly.  


“Okay kid; walk me through the past few weeks.” Stilinski said.  


By the time they finished going over everything Derek thought would be relevant, it was late into the evening. Stilinski had been shocked to find out that Derek was living out of his car and insisted that he come stay with them.  


This lead to Scott’s reluctant acceptance of Derek as someone who knew what they were doing and could help. He had been convinced to sit out of the first game, citing an asthma attack as the cause. He had reached a tentative truce with Derek, where he would accept the things Derek taught if Derek would stop commenting on Scott’s decisions. Scott and Allison were doing well but Stiles was concerned for the fallout when everything eventually came out. Slowly things were getting better.  


Then the murders picked up.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison sighed as she dropped her backpack onto the bed. Scott had been acting weird all day. She had asked him about it but he had told her that it was just an off day. She was suspicious. Stiles had shot her a sympathetic glance then watched Scott’s departure. When he reached the parking lot Stiles stepped closer to Allison.  


“Look,” He said, “If you need anything or have any questions about anything just give me a call. He’s been weird today. I might have said something to set him off.” Stiles shrugged. “But seriously anything you need.” He said before heading out towards his car. “Bye Allison” He waved cheerfully.  


She stared after him confused but waved back. It was just more in the series of odd events over the last few days. Yesterday her parents had told her that her aunt was coming to stay with them. She had been excited until she caught the look that passed between her parents. She noticed that her parents seemed angry about it.  


“What’s wrong?” She had asked. They had insisted that they would talk about it tomorrow and told her goodnight.  


She flopped onto her bed. She wondered what Stiles had meant. Something about his insistence and her parents’ odd behavior had her worried. She groaned into her pillow.  


“Allison?” Her mother called from downstairs. “Could you come down?”  


“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” She called. She pushed herself up from the bed. She felt nervous. Something big was going to happen. She found her parents in the living room.  


“Sit down, Allison.” Her mother said. “We have some things to tell you.”  


“Is this about Aunt Kate?” She asked.  


“Only a little. We’re going to start with the beginning and work our way up to that.” Her father said. “There’s not really a great way to ease you into it. We just need you to bear with us and let us explain.”  


“Okay.” She agreed warily.  


“You know what we do?” Victoria asked.  


“We sell guns.” She answered.  


“Yes.” Chris said, “But it goes deeper than that.” He sighed  


“You could just tell me.” Allison said.  


“We’re hunters.” Victoria said.  


“Hunters.” She said blandly.  


“But we don’t hunt deer or other normal game.” Chris said with a sharp look at her mother.  


“We hunt werewolves.” Victoria said giving Chris a shrug.  


“Werewolves.” Allison said, waiting for the punchline.  


“Yes, werewolves.” Chris said. “We’ve been doing it for years, generations. I don’t actively hunt anymore but Kate does. There’s a reason we usually move after Kate comes to visit. She actively seeks out any werewolves around and tries to eradicate them with no regard for the fact that they haven’t done anything to deserve it. It usually has some kind of fallout that means we have to leave.”  


Suddenly the pattern of Kate arriving and their subsequent move took on a more sinister appearance. She stared at her parents in shock. “Why are you telling me this now?” She asked.  


“Because Kate is coming. There can only be one reason that she is coming here.” Victoria said.  


“Because there are werewolves.” Allison asked slowly. “And She's coming for them.” She stood. “I need some time alone.” She said and walked out of the room.  


Allison locked herself in her room. She thought through what her parents had told her and what she knew of the area. She froze suddenly. The Hale fire. Kate came to stay with them back then saying something about taking care of Beacon Hills. Kate had killed the Hales. She sat on her bed and grabbed her phone. She stared at the screen wondering what she meant to do by grabbing it. ‘Anything, seriously, anything,’ Stiles’ voice insisted in her head. She unlocked her phone and dialed.  


***  


Stiles answered his phone with an absent, “Yo.”  


“Stiles? It’s Allison. I was wondering if I could talk to you? Alone? I need to clear up a few things.” Allison said.  


“Yeah, of course. Uh, you can come to my place, I guess. It’s pretty quiet here.” Stiles said.  


“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” She said then hung up.  


Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. Stiles pulled open the door to reveal a nervous looking Allison.  


“Come on in.” Stiles said ushering her through the door and into the living room. He motioned for her to take a seat. She sat heavily then sighed.  


“It’s about all the weird stuff that’s been going on.” She started. Stiles nodded. He decided that he’d let her get out what she needed to say then explain things. “Stiles, the murders, the craziness… My parents told me what our family is today. Hunters, they said that we hunt those who hunt us. But it’s not like animals and we’re not bounty hunters or anything.” She rambled. She sucked in a deep breath. “Look, either I’m crazy or you don’t know or you refuse to tell me. So at the risk of sounding insane, Stiles, are werewolves real?” Allison said.  


“You want just an answer or an answer with a story?” Stiles asked.  


“If you can make this all make sense then by all means do so.” She answered.  


“Okay,” He nodded. “Yes. Werewolves are real. The Hales were werewolves. Scott got bit a few weeks ago. But you don’t need to worry about that. He’s being trained to have control over his senses and abilities. So, yeah, hunting is a legitimate thing, your parents aren’t lying to you. But there’s actually more out there than just werewolves. So you’re not crazy.” Stiles started. “But killing werewolves unprovoked is bad. Your parents don’t do that but some of your family is guilty of doing so.” Stiles said. He still remembered the day that Derek had revealed Kate’s involvement in the fire and her attempt to use him to get to his family. Stilinski had been furious.  


Allison stared at him with wide eyes. "I kind of guessed about the Hales. I remember Kate staying with us around that time. And I remember hearing her mention something about taking care of an infestation in Nor Cal. I just never knew what she meant. I don't think my parents know what she did." she said slowly.  


“I’m not sure how you plan on dealing with this, but know that I consider you my friend and will do anything to help you through if you want. You can always come to me for help.” Stiles said.  


Allison started crying. “Thank you. Some of the things my parents said seemed a little crazy. I kind of figured that you were caught up in this since Derek Hale is staying with you. And then what you said earlier. I just guessed.” She said.  


“Allison, I promise I’m here for you. Okay?” He said gently. 

“Thanks, Stiles.” She said. “And I mean that. I just don't know what to do from here.”  


“That's okay. You should know that the murders that have been going on are kind of related to the fire. Well, we think they are. Cause they started with Laura, you know. It’s not Derek and we are trying to figure out who it is but be careful. Cause their endgame might be Kate and you’re related to her and we aren’t sure if they’ll stop with her.” Stiles said.  


She nodded. “Thank you.” She hugged him. “I’ll be careful.”  


“Hey, I’m serious about helping you if you need it. Just ask.” He said.  


“I will. And if I’m forced to pick sides I’m choosing yours. The things my family has done are not okay. I don’t agree with those methods and I refuse to help Kate cause anymore unnecessary death. If you guys need help with what you’re working on then I am more than willing to help.” Allison said.  


Stiles grinned at her.  


“I should probably be getting home before they get suspicious. I told them I was going for a drive to try and process.” She paused. “Hey, could you tell Derek… that I’m sorry. I know I’m not helping and I know it doesn’t fix what happened. But for what it’s worth I’m sorry for what my family did. I know it doesn’t begin to cover it and I can’t imagine losing that much but I am truly sorry. Only on my behalf though. My family can make their own amends.” She said decisively.  


“You got it.” Stiles said. “Now go before they come looking for you.”  


She nodded and left.  


Stiles slumped into the chair. He had just gained an unlikely ally. He smiled to himself. Things were beginning to look up. Maybe they would be able to make things better in Beacon Hills. If only they could figure out who the murderer was.  


***  


The day Kate rolled into town was tense. Allison knew that her father was angry with Kate. Her mother bristled with a cold resentment. Allison wasn’t sure what to think.  


Kate got in late that evening, grumbling something about broken windows and assholes. Allison decided to avoid the house the next day. She sent a text to Stiles before bed.  


To: Stiles  
Kate’s here. Mind if I come over tomorrow?  


From: Stiles  
No problem. You can come over right after school. Scott or no Scott?  


To: Stiles  
No Scott. I don’t want to have to explain things to him yet. He doesn’t know I know yet, does he?  


From: Stiles  
Nope. We gotta tell him soon though. But it’s not a problem. I’ll make brownies.  


To: Stiles  
Thanks  


***  


Allison left for school before Kate woke up the next morning. She told her mother that she was going to a friend’s house after school and she would probably be late coming home. Her mother had nodded and told her to have fun and let them know when she was on her way home. She knew that she only got away with that was because of Kate being there but she would take what she could get. If it got her away from her aunt and doing something productive she would take it.  


The school day seemed longer than usual. It was probably because of the stress of Kate’s presence and she kept looking over her shoulder like Kate would suddenly appear. She wouldn’t put it past her. Kate had come and gotten her from school before. Stiles shot her an apologetic look over the lunch table.  


By the time she made it to Stiles’ she was jumpy and tense.  


“It’s a good thing I did make brownies.” Stiles said as he opened the door.  


“Sorry. I just kept imagining that she would show up behind me.” Allison said.  


“It’s fine. I get it. At least she has no idea that you’re here, or where I live.” Stiles said, ushering her into the house. She followed him into the kitchen.  


“Oh god. Are they done?” Allison said as the delicious smell of the brownies hit her.  


Stiles laughed. “Yeah, give them a minute more to cool and they’ll be good to go.” He said as he piled brownies onto a plate. “Now come on. To the living room. Let’s distract ourselves from life for a little bit. Have you ever seen Doctor Who?”  


Allison had heard a lot about Doctor Who but she had never seen it. A few episodes in she was hooked. “I can’t believe that I’ve never watched this. It’s great.” She said.  


“I know!” Stiles said. “Just wait till we get to The Empty Child. And Tennant. It’s great.”  


Allison laughed. “I’m convinced. So, on to the next one?”  


“The next one is a two part one.” Stiles warned her as he started it.  


They were halfway through the second part when the front door opened. Allison barely registered it until Stiles chirped a quick ‘hey.’ She looked up and froze. Standing in the doorway was Derek Hale. He was watching her. She waved awkwardly, “Hey.” She said.  


“Stiles told me what you said the other day.” Derek said. “I appreciate it. Thank you.”  


Allison nodded. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say to that.  


“Hey, if you’re back then Dad will be off soon. Allison, are you staying for dinner?” Stiles said.  


“If it’s not a problem? I’d like to stay out of the house as much as possible for now.” Allison said.  


“Of course not. I just need to know how many to cook for.” Stiles grinned.  


“You do not. You make more than enough for four already.” Derek said with a pointed look.  


Stiles shrugged. “Come on Sourwolf, you can help me in the kitchen. Alli, if you want you can keep watching.”  


“Can I help with anything?” She asked.  


“No, you’re a guest.” Stiles said.  


“If you don’t let me help cook then I’m doing the dishes.” She said, settling back into the couch.  


Stiles sighed, “Fine.”  


***  


When the door opened almost an hour later, Stiles was putting dinner on the table.  


“Hey Dad!” He called.  


“Stiles. Why is there a girl on the couch?” Stilinski called.  


Stiles walked into the living room with Derek trailing behind him.  


“Dad, this is Allison, Scott’s girlfriend. She’s getting away from her family for the night.” Stiles said.  


Stilinski nodded. “Nice to meet you Allison.”  


“Likewise, sir.” She said with a smile.  


“Dinner is ready.” Stiles said.  


***  


After dinner they all settled back into the living room. Stiles was questioning Stilinski about the Hale Fire case and the murders. Stilinski sighed and went out to his car. He returned with some boards full of information.  


“I’m just a little stuck here. It seems like the two are related but I can’t figure out how.” He said.  


They sat there discussing theories for a couple hours. Allison’s phone started ringing. She looked down at it then looked up at Stiles with wide eyes.  


“It’s Kate.” She whispered.  


“Answer it.” He said. “You can’t let her think that you know.”  


She nodded and walked out of the room. Stilinski watched her, a confused look on his face.  


“What was that about?” He asked.  


“Well, Dad, Allison’s last name is Argent, right? Kate is her aunt, Kate Argent. Her parents told her about werewolves and she came here to deal with it. She’s on our side and she knows what Kate did. That’s why she was here today. Kate got into town late last night.” Stiles said.  


“Oh. And why am I just now hearing about this?” Stilinski asked.  


“Cause I think she’s related to the murders. So if we put her in jail we may never figure out who is murdering people.” Stiles said.  


“That makes sense.” Derek said. “Look, the people dying have something to do with the fire. It seems like some sort of revenge mission. Or maybe someone trying to cover their tracks.”  


Allison walked back into the room. “Guys, I have to go. Aunt Kate says she has some things to tell me.” She said.  


“Be careful.” Stiles said.  


“Good night Allison. If something goes wrong you know you can give us a call.” Stilinski said.  


She nodded and said goodbye as she left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys. Sorry it took so long.

It was Allison who eventually found the connection between the fire and the murders. The victims had all been involved in covering up the actual cause of the fire. Stilinski had been shocked.  


“Of course that doesn’t tell us who is doing the killing.” Allison said.  


“It does get us a step closer, though.” Derek told her.  


She shot him a thankful look.  


***  


Scott was still in the dark about Allison’s involvement. She had decided that it should wait until they had resolved the situation. She was dividing her time between Scott and the “study group”.  


After a few weeks Lydia cornered her in the bathroom.  


“Where have you been?” She demanded.  


Allison had stared blankly at her.  


“I know you’re busy with Scott, but you aren’t with him every night. What have you been up to? You’re always telling me you’re busy. I want to know what’s going on.” Lydia said.  


“I’m doing a study group.” Allison offered as an explanation.  


Lydia shot her a look. “Okay fine. If you decide you’d like to tell me or whatever then let me know. In the meantime, just know that I’d like my friend back. I really need to talk to you about something.” She said.  


“What’s wrong?” Allison asked.  


“Later,” Lydia said, “We need to get to class.”  


Allison invited Lydia to sit with them at lunch. She complied and Allison gave Stiles a significant look over her shoulder.  


***  


“I don’t think she knows about all of this, but I’m pretty sure that she could really be a help to us.” Stiles said later that night. “But by all means, you can hang out with her. Don’t let us take all of your time.”  


“I won’t. I’m going to hang out with her tomorrow and see what happens.” Allison said.  


“Even if she couldn’t help us, there’s no reason she can’t come hang out here. We do actually do some studying. She’d probably like to be involved in that. See if she wants to come over later this week.” Stiles said.  


“We won’t just tell her about werewolves.” Derek said. “But if she seems trustworthy then we’ll take it from there.”  


***  


Allison met Lydia at the coffee shop after school the next day.  


“Are you dating Stiles behind Scott’s back?” Lydia asked and Allison nearly choked on her coffee.  


“No! I promise it’s a study group, besides I don’t think he would be interested in that.” Allison said.  


Lydia nodded sagely. “I noticed that. He used to try so hard to get my attention and he hasn’t lately. I just wondered if it meant that he had shifted to you or to someone else.”  


Allison shrugged. “He’s kind of obsessed with the murders that have been going on. I think he’s just worried about his dad.” She said.  


“I could see that. I heard Derek Hale is back in town.” Lydia said.  


“He is. He’s staying with the Stilinski’s. He helps us out on homework sometimes.” Allison said.  


“Interesting.” Lydia said. “I think Jackson is going to break up with me.” She said suddenly.  


“Lydia! Why?” Allison said.  


“He’s being distant, more so than usual. He seems kind of obsessed with Scott lately. He’s convinced Scott’s on steroids or something.” Lydia said. “I don’t think he wants to date Scott or anything, it’s more like he wants to restore balance or something. He doesn’t like that Scott is doing well in sports now. I think it’s messing with his head. But I think he’s going to break up with me soon.”  


“Lydia, I’m so sorry.” Allison said.  


“It’s not your fault.” Lydia said.  


“I know.” Allison said. “If you want, you could come to our study group.” She offered.  


“You know, I might take you up on that.” Lydia said.  


***  


The next few days were tense. Scott was getting a little less hostile towards Derek but there was still some underlying tension that was coming out in his interactions with everyone. Lydia was in a constant state of waiting. Allison was waiting for Kate to do something or make some comment. Stiles was trying to figure out everything but it was taking a backseat to school as the semester was picking up in pace.  


Lydia had joined their study group and the three of them had grown close. Allison and Lydia were back to being as close as they had been previously if not more so. Stiles had truly abandoned his crush on Lydia and the two had become very close friends. This had served to further incense Jackson who could not handle the changes.  


The day Jackson broke up with Lydia she had shown up on Stiles’ doorstep in tears. Stiles had immediately sat her on the couch and started brownies for her. She sat staring at the TV as she tried to calm herself. Stiles was checking on her in between making brownies.  


“I’m sorry to put this on you, but Allison had a date with Scott planned and I’m not sure that I could deal with their, you know.” Lydia said waving a hand vaguely as Stiles came back into the room with a plate full of brownies.  


Stiles nodded. “I get it. They are sickeningly cute sometimes.” He said.  


Lydia gave a halfhearted smile. She opened her mouth then closed it.  


“If you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to.” Stiles said. Lydia smiled gratefully. “Wanna kick my ass at Mortal Kombat?”  


“You bet.” She said as she grabbed a controller and brownie.  


Three hours later Derek frantically stormed into the house to the sound of Lydia screaming “I’m gonna fucking kill you, Stiles!” He skidded into the living room to see the two of them sitting on the couch playing Mortal Kombat.  


“Hey, Sourwolf, that time already?” Stiles called from where he was repeatedly kicking Lydia onscreen. Lydia was struggling to break the cycle of kicks with a flurry of button mashing and threats. Derek leaned against the wall and took a deep breath; adrenaline still pumping through is body. He quickly retracted his claws and fangs before Lydia could see him.  


“Your dad’s going to be home soon so you might wanna lay off on the death threats.” Derek said before heading up to his room.  


***  


“What are we doing?” Lydia demanded as they rode the escalator in the mall.  


“We’re dress shopping.” Allison said cheerfully. “For the Formal.”  


“Are you forgetting that I don’t have a date? I can’t go the Formal by myself. Not when Jackson just broke up with me.” Lydia said.  


“Well, you’re in luck. You had a volunteer.” Allison said as they stepped off the escalator.  


“Ladies.” Stiles said with a grin.  


“Stiles.” Lydia said before pulling him in for a hug. “Thank you.”  


“No problem. But seeing as neither of us had a date I figured we could both use a friend.” Stiles said.  


“Seriously, thank you I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.” Lydia said.  


“Well, I hear that a couple of ladies need dresses. So, shall we?” He said offering both girls an elbow.  


As they were shopping Allison was approached by a man who gave her some generally creepy vibes. She was rescued by Stiles who pulled her away to where Lydia stood with a bunch of dresses. She shot him a thankful look and he gave her a succinct nod before Lydia turned and announced that they would now be trying on dresses. They left with their dresses for the dance and Lydia planning the evening into a double date before the dance.  


***  


The day they figured out the alpha was Peter was crazy. Stiles and Derek had gone to the hospital to visit Peter. Derek had been feeling guilty about not having gone to see him but had known that seeing Peter wasn’t something he would have been able to deal with. He decided he needed to finally see Peter since this was something related to him. As he and Stiles walked into the hospital, Derek came to a realization.  


“Stiles, we have to get out of here. It’s Peter.” He said.  


“Shit.” Stiles said as they turned around only to be stopped by a nurse. Peter appeared behind them.  


Derek shoved Stiles behind a desk and faced his uncle. “You? How could you? After everything that had already happened.” He said.  


“Laura was weak.” Peter shrugged. “She wouldn’t deal with things like she should have.”  


Derek roared. “Come now, nephew. No more fighting between family.” Peter said.  


“How dare you!” Stiles demanded from behind Derek. “After what you’ve done, how dare you try and play the family card.”  


“Get out of here Stiles!” Derek called, shooting him a pleading look.  


Stiles nodded quickly but was prevented from running when Peter slammed Derek into the desk.  


“Go!” Derek yelled as he pulled himself to his feet. Stiles staggered his way out of the hospital. “Go home, Stiles!” Derek called after him.  


Hours later, Stiles was still unable to sleep. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his window opened quietly. Derek slipped quietly into his room. He sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed, his shoulders slumped.  


“Derek?” Stiles said gently.  


“He showed me his plan.” Derek said shakily. “I told him I was on his side.”  


Stiles sucked in a sharp breath.  


“I’m not.” Derek said quickly, turning to face Stiles. “Please, Stiles, I need you to believe me.” He begged.  


“Derek.” Stiles whispered. “Derek, come here.” He opened his arms to the werewolf.  


Derek sank into his embrace and his calm exterior broke. He sobbed into Stiles’ shoulder, mourning the loss of the last of his family.  


“Derek, I believe you. You have us, Derek, we are here for you.” Stiles said in an attempt to comfort Derek.  


They must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing they remembered was a loud “Is there something you boys need to tell me?” from Stilinski.  


They woke with a start and blinked up at Stilinski. He looked between the two of them. “What happened?” He demanded after a good look at Derek.  


“Dad. It’s Peter. He’s the Alpha.” Stiles said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took guys. More to come. Its getting exciting. :)

Stiles had managed to convince his dad to let them come up with a plan to catch Peter rather than launching a manhunt for him. They had spent every minute of time that they could developing a plan and several contingency plans. They were prepared for almost every eventuality. The Formal was rapidly approaching and Allison was growing increasingly nervous about the whole situation. Stiles was sure that something was going to happen at the Formal.  


Allison and Stiles were sitting in the Stilinski’s living room after dinner going over their notes for a test they had the next day. Allison absently checked her phone.  


“Hey, it’s kind of late. Have you heard from Derek?” She asked.  


“No I haven’t.” Stiles said. “He’s been looking into things lately and has been being out later than normal.”  


“I know. I was just wondering.” Allison said. “Hey, about this most recent bit-” she started before her phone buzzed, interrupting her.  


“Scott?” Stiles asked teasingly.  


“Uh, no. It’s Aunt Kate. She says she needs to show me something.” Allison said.  


“You okay to go or do you need an excuse?” Stiles asked.  


“I’m going to tell her I’m studying for a test. It can probably wait till tomorrow at least. Then the Formal is Saturday.” She said.  


“Hey, one thing at a time, okay.” Stiles said. Allison nodded at him.  


“See if you can stay here tonight, okay?” Stiles said. This wasn’t the first time Allison had spent the night there. Stilinski knew that there was nothing happening between the two of them and Allison’s parents were okay with it because it wasn’t Scott. Chris still couldn’t figure out why he had apprehensions about Scott.  


Allison texted her mom telling her they were pretty caught up in studying and asking if she could just stay at Stiles’ that night.  


Her mom told her it was fine and she breathed a sigh of relief.  


Later as they were crawling into bed after midnight, Stiles shot a text to Derek to make sure he was okay.  


***  


Derek hadn’t even heard it coming. He couldn’t believe he had been so careless. He had been scouring the woods for evidence as to where Peter had gone. He knew that he shouldn’t be out this late but he thought he had finally caught a trail. The burst of electricity into his system had been the last thing he expected.  


He woke slowly. Everything hurt. He tried to stretch to relieve some of the ache. Pain twinged through him from his abdomen and his wrists. He was chained up. Electricity was pumping through him. He swore.  


“Oh, you’re finally awake huh?” Came a voice.  


He opened his eyes blearily.  


“How’s it feel?” The voice asked. “Being kinda human?”  


He groaned.  


“That bad huh?” the voice giggled.  


He forced himself to concentrate. Something about that voice was familiar. He finally focused on the blonde woman seated about ten feet from him. She definitely seemed familiar.  


“Oh, come on, grumpy.” She taunted, “Don’t you recognize me?” She pouted playfully.  


Then it hit him. “Kate.” He said.  


“That’s right wolf boy.” She said.  


“What do you want?” He asked.  


“Me? Oh, I just want to finish what I started. I couldn’t really claim to have killed the Hales if there were still some alive could I?” She said, wrinkling her nose playfully.  


“Why? There’s not much left.” He said.  


“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. Your uncle is still around. I heard about your sister, pity. Then there’s you, and whatever young kid just got bit. I’m still trying to place your alpha. Cause I know it’s not you, pretty boy.” Kate taunted.  


“The kid hates me. My uncle is comatose. Really Kate, do your research.” Derek said.  


“I don’t think you’re in the position to be sassy right now Derek.” Kate said, eyes narrowing. “Now I have a show and tell lesson to teach, but luckily for you my student is busy with school. So you can have tonight to think about your short life.” She said, turning to leave.  


“Ever think that you might be the one that won’t make it out of here?” Derek called.  


“You might want to keep quiet, Derek. We wouldn’t want me to have to explain what you are to the lovely family you’re staying with, now would we?” She said, coming back into the room.  


“Leave them out of this!” Derek yelled.  


“So I’m right. They don’t know.” She smirked. “You behave or I’ll have to pay a visit to that delicious boy. What’s his name? Steven?” She said. Derek’s phone buzzed on the table next to her. “Oh, Stiles, that’s right. He must be really attached to you.” She said as she opened the text. “Hey Sourwolf. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. See you tomorrow.” She read. “Isn’t that sweet. He’s even got a nickname for you.”  


Derek growled low.  


Kate laughed as she left the room. “Sleep well!” she called behind her.  


Derek collapsed and hung heavily from his shackles. He hoped Stiles had a contingency plan for this.  


***  


Stiles was getting concerned. He hadn’t heard from Derek since the day before. Allison had finally made it home, knowing that she couldn’t put off seeing Kate any longer. To top it all off Scott was no longer answering his phone either. If he hadn’t known that Scott had to take his mom to work he would have been worried out of his mind. As it was Stiles was a big bundle of nerves all night. He had resorted to shooting zombies to try and distract himself. When his phone rang close to midnight he nearly jumped out of his skin.  


“Stiles” Allison said breathlessly as he answered the phone. “Stiles, Kate has him. Kate has Derek.”  


“What!” Stiles demanded.  


“She said she had something to show me, remember? Apparently she decided that she is going to “teach” me about werewolves. She was telling me about the fire but leaving out most of what she did. She was explaining how to capture and hold werewolves and was talking about killing them then she showed me into a room. She had Derek there. I had to act like I didn’t know him and I don’t know what to do. Stiles what do we do?” Allison said, the words tumbling out of her mouth.  


“Okay, Allison. It’s okay. Breathe. This is why we have contingency plans. We’ll just have to bust Derek out before we confront Peter. Do you want to talk about this over the phone or come over?” Stiles said.  


“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Allison said.  


“You live fifteen minutes away!” Stiles protested as the phone clicked. He sighed and shook his head.  


Ten minutes later Allison knocked on the door.  


***  


By the night of the dance, Stiles and Allison had almost every possibility accounted for in their plan to release Derek and take out Peter. The first part of the night went smoothly. Allison, Scott, Lydia and Stiles had a nice dinner then went to the dance.  


Things were going well until Lydia spotted Jackson across the room and retreated to sit at the table they had claimed for themselves. Stiles took one look at her then asked her to dance.  


“No thanks.” She said dejectedly.  


“Come on, just to say you danced at the formal. You know you’ll regret not dancing later.” Stiles said.  


“Stiles, please.” She said.  


“Come on, Lyds, one dance.” He pressed.  


“Fine.” She said. “One dance.”  


They made their way to the dance floor. Lydia kept looking around the room for Jackson. Suddenly she looked up at Stiles and smiled sheepishly.  


“I’m sure this isn’t really what you had in mind.” Lydia said.  


“Honestly Lyds, I wasn’t expecting anything. Besides, I’m over my obsession with you.” Stiles said with a smile.  


“Please, you were never obsessed with me.” She laughed, “You just pretended you were so you wouldn’t get harassed.”  


“You know me.” Stiles said, laughing. “Lyds, go find him. Get your answers. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”  


“Stiles, you are the absolute best.” She said, kissing him on the cheek.  


“I try.” He laughed, “Now go. Give him hell.”  


***  


Stiles jumped when his phone rang. “Hello?” He answered.  


“Stiles, Its Allison. We have a problem.” She said.  


“What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting up in his chair.  


“My dad. He figured out about Scott. Also the Alpha is here. Somewhere close. I heard him howl. I think he’s down by the lacrosse field. I’m not sure though. I’m on my way back home. Kate will probably take me to Derek when I tell her what happened. Scott ran so he’s somewhere in the woods. I’m sure Peter will find him.” Allison said.  


“Shit. I’ll go find Lydia. She went looking for Jackson. Which means she’s probably down by the lacrosse field.” He said.  


“Find her. Keep me updated. I’ll keep you posted.” Allison said.  


“Will do. Bye.” He said.  


She hung up. Stiles was immediately out of his seat and on his way to the lacrosse field. Beneath the lights in the middle of the field lay Lydia.  


“Lydia!” Stiles yelled, running towards her. He slid up next to her and rolled her towards him. She was bloody and barely breathing.  


“Relax, she’ll be fine. In a few days there won’t be much that can hurt her.” Peter said, suddenly right in front of Stiles. “Now I need your help.”  


“And I need to call the hospital.” Stiles said, glaring at Peter.  


“I told you she’ll be fine.” He growled.  


“Not if she bleeds out before she turns.” Stiles said.  


“Fine. Call someone to come get her.” Peter said. “Then you’re coming with me.”  


Stiles picked up Lydia’s phone and dialed his father. “Lydia needs help. The lacrosse field.” He said as soon as it connected. He hung up just as quickly.  


“Good.” Peter said. “Now come on.”  


***  


Stiles pulled into the parking garage and parked beside an unassuming car as Peter directed.  


“I planted Scott’s phone on Derek. I need you to track it for me. It’s time for me to collect my pack.”  


“I don’t know his password.” Stiles said as Peter shoved his laptop at him.  


“Haven’t they told you about lying to werewolves? It doesn’t work.” Peter said.  


Stiles quickly logged into Scott’s account and started the tracking system.  


“It’s at the Hale house.” Stiles said.  


“Not at. Under.” Peter said. Suddenly he grabbed Stiles’ arm. “You would make a good asset. A good addition to the pack. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t turn you now.”  


“I don’t want the bite.” Stiles said.  


“What did I say about lying to werewolves?” Peter said. He bit into Stiles’ arm then released him. “I’ll be seeing you real soon, Stiles.”  
Peter climbed into the car and peeled out. Stiles started hyperventilating. He grabbed his phone and called Allison.  


“Hey Stiles. Everything going to plan?” She asked.  


“Everything except the part where Peter bit me!” Stiles exploded.  


“He bit you?” She demanded.  


“Yes! What do I do?” Stiles asked, panicking.  


“Stick to the plan. We’ll deal with it later. One thing at a time.” Allison said.  


“Okay. I’ll meet you at the Hale house.” Stiles said.  


“See you.” Allison said.  


Stiles tossed his phone into the cup holder in his car before climbing in. He pulled his supplies out from under the seat then took off towards the Hale house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here.

Stiles pulled slowly up the drive to the Hale house. He knew that this part was where the most could go wrong. If everything went to plan no one would have to die tonight. Stiles shuddered. He could tell they weren’t going to get out of this that easily. Allison had texted him to let him know that she had let Derek loose after Kate had disappeared to investigate some noises she thought might be the Alpha. Unfortunately for them all, it was, with Scott in tow. Allison said Scott hadn’t seen her as she went back to her house to get her dad. Stiles texted his father to let him know they were in place. 

Sure enough Peter was confronting Kate when Stiles finally made it to the house. Thankfully there were no weapons or claws out yet. Peter was still in the menacing phase. Derek was hanging back by the entrance to the house and Scott was waiting just outside of the clearing opposite of Stiles. Derek had already noticed Stiles and given him an almost imperceptible nod. The sound of approaching footsteps grew louder and Stiles figured it was Chris and Allison. 

Both Peter and Kate turned to face the Argents when they came into the clearing. Peter with a snarl and Kate with a smirk. 

“Did you finally come to your senses?” She asked her brother. Chris shook his head slightly. 

“I did,” Chris said, “but not in the way you’re hoping.” 

“What?” Kate demanded. 

“Kate, after all you’ve done you thought I would be on your side, here? Allison told me everything. About what you did, this house, the pack. It’s no wonder you’re in trouble here. And honestly I’m inclined to let you get the punishment you deserve. And on top of all of that you went behind my back to explain things to Allison. Things her mother and I had already discussed with her.” Chris shook his head. “I honestly don’t know why you bothered to come back, Kate. And I’m only here to make sure no one gets hurt unnecessarily.” 

Kate stared at her brother eyes wide and jaw hanging open. Behind her Peter smirked. 

“Glad to have more people on my side.” He snarked. 

Kate spun to face him with a sneer. “You still won’t win.” 

“We’ll see about that.” He said, charging her. 

Kate pulled a gun but couldn’t get a shot in before Peter had her tackled to the ground. Everyone seemed frozen. No one moved to help settle the situation. Chris looked pained, like he couldn’t decide whether to let Peter have his revenge or stop him. Derek stood there watching the fight with a blank expression. Scott was watching the two struggle, constantly shifting where he stood to keep up with the blows. Allison watched angrily. Stiles hoped his dad would get here soon. 

Suddenly Peter had Kate pulled against his body, a hand against her throat and a snarl on his face. “Any objections?” He asked as he dug his claws into the side of Kate’s neck. 

“Don’t!” Stiles called as Peter ripped Kate’s throat out. 

“Too late,” Peter shrugged as he let Kate’s body drop to the ground. 

“Damnit.” Allison muttered. This wasn’t what they had been hoping for; still they had a contingency that included this. 

Chris wasn’t all that happy. He levelled a gun at Peter. 

Stiles wasn’t sure what happened in the interim but a few seconds later Chris and Peter were wrestling on the ground. Peter didn’t seem to care that Chris hadn’t been involved until now since he was throwing himself into the fight whole heartedly. Derek dove towards the fight in an attempt to pull Peter off Chris. 

“DAD!” Allison yelled, unable to do anything. She knew she couldn’t get a shot in since she was as likely to hit her father as she was to hit Peter. 

Scott threw himself into the fray. 

“Scott!” Stiles called, “Get out of it.” 

Scott growled but continued to fight, “They told me that I can go back to normal if I kill the Alpha.” 

“That’s not how that works.” Stiles said, shaking his head. Scott ignored him. 

Derek managed to get Peter off of Chris. Peter turned on Derek and Scott. Chris began firing at Peter, who deftly avoided the shots Chris got off before Allison grabbed his hand. 

Chris turned and shot Allison a confused look. 

“You’ll hit Scott or Derek. They’re our allies. Stop. At least until they get off of him.” She said. 

Chris nodded and turned to watch the fight unfold. 

Scott tumbled away from Peter first. Then Derek crashed into the porch of the burnt out house. Chris got a few shots in but Peter dodged them. While Peter was focused on Chris, Stiles prepped his Molotov cocktails. He launched one quickly, hitting Peter in the arm. Allison took her cue and began firing arrows into him. Stiles launched a second one, this time hitting Peter in the torso. Peter roared and turned to charge Stiles. Chris caught on to their scheme and pumped Peter’s side full of bullets. Peter dropped, thrashing about to try and put out the flames. 

Stiles’ phone was ringing. And he knew his father was not going to make it before someone else died. This was the time for one of them to kill Peter before he took out any of them. Derek was laying dazedly where he had crashed into the porch and Scott was cradling his arm and wincing in pain. Allison caught Stiles’ eye and nodded at him. Stiles dropped his things and stepped over to Peter. 

Peter wheezed a laugh. “I should have known.” He said. He grinned up at Stiles. 

Stiles cast a look over his shoulder at Derek. Derek caught his gaze and smiled. Stiles shot Peter through the heart. He hadn’t turned yet, so the Alpha power should pass to Derek. Stiles looked down at Peter. He lay there with a peaceful smile. 

“Stiles!” Scott called. “Why?” 

“Stop yelling.” Stiles groaned. “Guys this sucks.” 

Derek rushed to him. “Stiles, what happened?” 

“Uh, well, you see…” Stiles stammered. 

“Peter bit him.” Allison said as she moved to stand with them. 

“WHAT?” Scott yelled and started moving towards them. 

“Seriously, Scott, could you not.” Stiles pleaded. 

“Stiles,” Derek said. 

“I’ll be fine.” He said with a small smile. “How’s it feel to be Alpha?” He asked. 

“Stiles, I’m not.” Derek whispered. 

“Then who the hell is?” Stiles asked. 

“Stiles, it’s you. You’re the Alpha.” Derek explained softly. 

“What! I am in no way qualified for this. How do we change this? Shouldn’t it be you? Why aren’t you mad about this?” Stiles’ breathing sped up. 

“Calm down. Come on, breathe.” Derek said. 

Stiles’ breathing slowly regulated. 

“You will be fine. We don’t change it. It will be okay. I’m glad it’s not me. I wouldn’t be good at it. You’ll be amazing. Wait and see.” Derek said. 

“So we’re okay? You want me as your Alpha?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah.” Derek smiled. 

“Scott?” Stiles asked, looking at his friend. 

“Maybe this werewolf thing won’t be too bad with you.” Scott grinned. “Yeah, I’m in.” 

“Allison?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah” She said. 

“Okay great. But we need to go to the hospital. Peter bit Lydia.” Stiles said. 

“I’ll drive.” Derek said. He steered Stiles towards the Camaro, which was still parked where he left it a few days ago. Scott and Allison followed. 

“Allison? Where are you going?” Chris called after his daughter. 

“With my pack, dad. I’ll see you later.” She replied. “Call the police. Wait for them to get here. We have a statement for you.” She handed him a slip of paper from her back pocket. 

“How long have you been involved with all this?” Chris asked, staring down at the paper in his hands. 

“Since you decided to tell my about werewolves.” She replied with a shrug. “Love you, dad.” She turned and followed her pack into the woods. 

*** 

By the time they got to the hospital, Lydia had woken up. She greeted them with a huge grin before her face fell into confusion. 

“Why do I feel the need to cuddle with all of you?” Lydia asked. 

They laughed. 

“It’s because we’re pack.” Derek said. 

“Pack?” She stared at them. “What is going on here?” 

“You’re a werewolf.” Derek said. 

“Wow, Derek, way to ease her into is. I thought you were being more normal now?” Stiles teased. 

“Wait, Werewolf?” Lydia squeaked. 

“Try not to shift. We really don’t need the nurses finding out.” Derek said. 

“Derek, you’re freaking her out.” Stiles said. Derek shrugged. 

“Seriously though, can someone please explain this to me?” Lydia asked. 

“Lyds, the thing that attacked you was an alpha werewolf. He bit you, which means you’ll turn into a werewolf. Don’t worry; we’ll work through the shift. We… took care of Peter. You feel the need to cuddle with us ‘cause we’re pack.” Stiles explained. 

“Okay, so if you killed the alpha then who is the alpha now?” Lydia asked. 

“Me.” Stiles said quietly. 

“Okay. I’m good with that.” She said. 

They all grinned at each other. Melissa McCall walked into the room. 

“I take it you’re all okay, then.” She said. 

Scott and Stiles nodded and she smiled at them. “Alright, bring it in.” She said and they moved to hug her. 

She turned to Lydia. “Your injuries are nowhere near as severe as we thought. It was just a lot of blood. You should be out of here pretty soon.” She said. 

“Great. Thanks.” Lydia smiled. 

Melissa nodded and turned to leave. “Behave yourselves kids.” She called. 

“We need to tell her.” Stiles said when she was out of hearing range. Scott nodded. 

“So I have questions.” Lydia said. 

“What’s up?” Stiles asked, pulling a chair up next to her bed. 

“So how does this alpha thing work?” She asked. 

“You know I’m not really sure. It sure didn’t work like I thought it would.” Stiles said, casting a glance back at Derek. 

“I’m not really sure either.” Derek admitted, “It was never going to be me, so it was never something that I needed to learn.” 

“I can ask dad if he knows.” Allison offered. 

“Sure.” Stiles grinned. “I’ve got someone I’ll ask too.” 

“Who?” Scott asked. 

“Family.” Stiles said, waving a hand vaguely. 

“Stiles, are you a hunter too?” Derek asked, frustration coloring his tone. 

“No. I’ll explain another time. It’s too late to get into all of this.” Stiles said. 

Derek fixed him with a look. “Promise.” Stiles said, with a grin. “My whole family is just in the know about the Supernatural. We’ll get into it later.” 

Derek sighed heavily. He should have known, nothing about Stiles was simple.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek woke up abruptly, jerking in the hard plastic chair he had nodded off in. He glanced around the room, looking for what woke him. Allison and Scott were cuddled up in the corner. Lydia was asleep peacefully on the bed. Stiles wasn’t in the room. 

Derek left the room and followed the pull towards Stiles. He found Stiles down the hall, just outside of their hearing range in the room. He was wrapping up a phone call as Derek approached. 

“You mean you’ll actually visit this time?” Stiles snarked. “You’re gonna actually convince the boys to come with you, I’ll be impressed. But only if I get to meet De’s boyfriend.” He laughed. “Thanks for doing this for me, Liz. I’ll talk to you later.” 

You gonna creep just out of sight forever, Sourwolf?” Stiles asked over his shoulder. 

Derek froze. 

“It’s fine, come here.” Stiles said. 

Derek slunk forward and Stiles pulled him into a hug. 

“We’re gonna be fine.” Stiles assured. 

“Pack’s too small.” Derek muttered. 

“So we’ll expand.” Stiles murmured, running a hand up and down Derek’s back. 

“The hunters are still out there.” Derek said. 

“We’ll deal with it when it comes up. Allison’s pack so her family shouldn’t be too much trouble. Well, her parents at least.” Stiles said. 

“There are so many things out there, Stiles. So many things that can tear us all apart.” Derek said, shaking. 

“We won’t let them. No one is going to tear us apart.” Stiles said fiercely. 

Derek was still shaking. Stiles had never seen him so vulnerable before. 

Derek tensed suddenly. “Stiles?” 

“Yeah Derek?” 

“What do you do when you’re in love with someone but you know they’ll never want you back?” Derek asked quickly, before he could lose his nerve. 

“Give it a chance. They might like you back.” Stiles said. 

Derek shook his head. “They’ll just reject me.” 

“Then they’re not worth it. Cause, seriously Derek, you are an incredible person. I can tell you that with confidence. Over the past months I’ve gotten to know you and you are amazing. Plus you have that whole incredibly attractive thing going for you. And I really mean all that. Don’t go doubting me now.” Stiles said. 

Derek stared at Stiles. “Stiles, how do you tell someone you’re in love with them?” he asked. 

“Geeze, Derek, you really shouldn’t be asking me all this. I don’t have any experience with any of this. But I guess you could just tell them.” Stiles said. 

“Uh, okay.” Derek said. 

“So you gonna go for it? Cause whoever it is is super lucky to have you.” Stiles said. 

“Uh, Stiles, I…” Derek started. 

“What?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek. 

“Imightbeinlovewithyou.” Derek rushed out. 

“You wanna run that by me again?” Stiles asked with a chuckle, “Maybe slow it down some?” 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Derek said. 

“Me?” Stiles flailed. “What?” 

“Yeah, I, sorry. Never mind.” Derek said. 

“Nope. Nope, don’t do that. I just need to process this. I think this alpha thing is messing with my brain. Did you just say me?” Stiles said. 

“I did. I just, sorry to push this onto you all of a sudden.” Derek said. 

“Derek, I trust your judgement but I need to ask. Is this just because of the Alpha thing?” Stiles asked seriously. 

“No! No, it’s not. I knew you were my mate before that.” Derek said. 

“Mate?” Stiles asked. 

“Oh fuck, sorry. I’m just gonna shut up now.” Derek said, blushing. 

“Oh god, I didn’t think you could get any cuter. Sure Derek, I’m good with being your mate.” Stiles teased. 

Derek shook his head, blushing deeper. 

“When did this start, though?” Stiles asked. 

“I’ve known since the beginning.” Derek admitted. 

“Wait, of this adventure or like forever ago?” Stiles asked. 

“Since I’ve been back.” Derek said. 

“Wow, Derek. And you thought you should keep it from me?” Stiles said. 

“I figured that you wouldn’t feel the same way. I just knew you were my mate. I couldn’t even think properly. I mean the first thing I said to you was ‘This is private property.’” 

Stiles laughed. “But seriously. I feel the same way about you. I knew that there was something, even that first time. I just didn’t really have the word for it.” Stiles grinned. “This is going to be a great story for Dad.” 

Derek groaned. 

*** 

Stiles groaned and collapsed onto his bed. He knew he needed to know how to defend himself, but he knew most of this. Only the werewolf part was new. Derek wasn’t clear on what ‘the basics’ meant in Stiles’ family. 

Stiles could use almost any weapon with decent proficiency. Plus he knew hunter and spy tricks. He had trained with his cousins before and they had some crazy jobs and did all kinds of things. 

Stiles knew that despite his range of knowledge, he would have to train with Derek. Derek needed to know that Stiles knew what he was doing and could protect himself. So Stiles was humoring him, just waiting until his cousins came to visit and he could pull out all the stops. 

Stiles was thankful that they were learning how to fight and work together as a team. He had been most worried about that part of the new pack. Scott had been originally pretty hostile towards Derek and was still concerned about how the pack was going to treat Allison. Scott hadn’t figured out about the study group. They had bets on how long it would take Scott to clue in. 

Despite all of Stiles’ worries, the pack was doing well. They were still considering expanding, simply because they were small. 

Stiles was yanked out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing. He rolled over and grabbed it. 

From: Allison 

Hey, I think we’re going to have some trouble. 

To: Allison 

What’s up? You need to come over and talk? 

From: Allison 

Yeah, it’s a long story. 

To: Allison 

Okay. Come on over. Should I call a powwow? 

From: Allison 

Not yet. Maybe after I tell you what’s going on. 

To: Allison 

Okay. I’ll see you soon. 

*** 

Allison sighed heavily as she sunk into the couch. 

“Here we go again.” She said sarcastically, “My family is about to be causing trouble.” 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. What’s up?” Stiles said gently. 

“My grandfather is coming to town for Kate’s funeral. But he probably won’t just leave. I’m pretty sure he’s going to use the situation to stick around and hunt down any ‘wolves left.” She said. 

“Okay, so your grandfather is coming and we should be aware of the possibility that he will stick around and try to kill us.” Stiles said. 

“Pretty much.” Allison said. 

“Okay, so I’m going to have to call the pack and let them know. But we have a couple of things that we have to go over. So we are going to have a powwow. Do you want to tell the pack or do you want me to?” Stiles said. 

“That’s it. That’s what you have to say?” Allison said. 

“I mean sure, we could freak out. But that wouldn’t get us very far and we are way better at forming contingency plans than we are at freaking out.” Stiles said with a smirk. 

Allison nodded. “Could you do it?” she asked. 

“No Problem,” Stiles said as he texted the pack. 

*** 

Once they were all settled into the living room, Stiles began. 

“So we actually have a few topics of discussion tonight. This will go smoother if we all wait to comment until we have all of the information. We’ll discuss what to do from here afterward.” He said, “First is Derek’s news.” 

Derek nodded. “There is an omega in town. I don’t expect much trouble but we’ll have to figure out why he’s here. That’s who attacked the ambulance and dug up the grave.” Derek said. “We shouldn’t be worried about him attacking us. He is just hungry and he should leave an established pack.” 

“And secondly, Allison shared some information that we all need to know. Her grandfather is coming to town for Kate’s funeral. She is concerned that he may not leave immediately afterward. So we need to be aware that he may stick around and try to kill us. Being inconspicuous is important at this point.” Stiles explained. “So now we need to decide where to go from here.” 

“I know we have been thinking of expanding the pack. Would that be out at this point?” Lydia asked. 

“No,” Derek said, “That actually might be a good thing. Having more members makes a pack stronger. Everyone in the pack benefits because the pack is stronger. It’s actually pretty hard to explain.” 

“No, it makes sense.” Lydia said. “Kind of like exponential growth.” 

“The way I understand it, yes.” Stiles said. “That is still an option, but do we want to drag anyone into a situation with Grandpa Argent?” 

“I think if it’s not an immediate threat it shouldn’t matter. Hunters will always be an issue and a standing threat may prevent a difficult transition period. No one will be willing to act out or draw too much attention to themselves if they might be caught and killed.” Lydia said. 

“So is that what we want to do? Move forward with expanding the pack?” Stiles asked. 

“I think it would give us something to focus on that isn’t a threat.” Derek said, nodding. 

“We might feel less nervous about things if there are more of us. Like a strength in numbers thing. We might be more comfortable.” Allison said. 

“As long as we make sure that they are people we can get along with and really have a good reason or a need for a pack.” Scott said. “No one that makes anyone uncomfortable or who is going to abuse their abilities.” 

“Makes sense.” Stiles said. “Everyone in favor, then?” 

The pack nodded. They were going to expand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient.

Stiles was aware of how everyone watched him now. They were unsure of what to make of him. He had been no one, just an obnoxious nerd but suddenly he was someone. He was hanging out with the new co-captain of the lacrosse team and the two most popular girls in school. He was suddenly the subject of rumors. He knew that it stemmed from his newfound confidence. He held himself differently and no one knew where he fit anymore.

Stiles was aware of the considerable amount of debate surrounding him. He had caught people’s attention. He knew it would wear off soon and was resolved to ignore it until it did. The attention didn’t bother him. 

Stiles was paying more attention to the people around him as well. Not out of hypervigilance, but out of a desire to see who would fit with their pack. 

Derek had mentioned that he had an encounter with Isaac Lahey that revealed werewolves to him. Derek said that he hadn’t explained anything to Isaac but that he might be a good person to look into for invitation to the pack. Derek said Isaac smelled like hurt. 

So Stiles was watching Isaac. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough to notice. Isaac had a habit of wincing in pain if he moved to suddenly. His movements were often stiff, like he was hurt. He once saw Isaac watching their table with a sort of longing. 

Stiles felt like he was a good candidate for the pack. He just wasn’t sure how to approach him. Stiles thought about letting Derek invite him over but shot that idea down. It came to him on progress report day. Stiles was paying pretty constant attention to Isaac at that point and he noticed the thrill of panic that ran through Isaac as he got his progress report. Later he finagled a seat with him in Chemistry. 

“Hey how are you doing in this class?” Stiles asked halfway through the lab. “It’s my worst grade. I think Harris is grading me low on purpose.” 

“I think he does that to everyone.” Isaac said nervously. “It’s my lowest grade too. My dad is going to be furious.” 

Stiles caught the fear wafting off of Isaac at the mention of his father. “Hey, if you wanted, we have a study group that we just started. You could come. Not sure if it would help but you could try it out?” Stiles said. 

“Really?” Isaac asked. 

“Yeah, I mean Lydia is trying to help us all out on this Chemistry stuff. She’s the only one with an A from Harris.” Stiles said. “I’ll try and make it.” Isaac said. 

“Great. Let me just give you my address and stuff. We’re there pretty much every night so don’t worry about it. And you can come by whenever. We’re usually there after Lacrosse practice.” Stiles said, writing the address on a sheet of paper to hand to Isaac. 

Isaac looked at him gratefully. 

*** 

Isaac managed to put off telling his dad about the progress report for about a week. He had been going to the study group Stiles invited him to. It was really helping. 

He had been terrified to go the first time. He was shaking as he knocked on the door. Stiles had pulled it open with a grin. 

“Come on in, man. Make yourself at home.” He said. 

Isaac had nodded in thanks. 

The evening had progressed well. No one pried into his personal life and he was enjoying the way the group interacted. They were like a family. He was glad to be included, even if he didn’t feel exactly like a part of the group. They were welcoming. 

He had gone every day since then. 

When he finally told his father about the progress report, he made sure everything else was perfect. The house was spotless, the dinner prompt and perfectly prepared. His dad worked himself to asking about school. Isaac quietly told his father about his grades. 

“You have a what in Chemistry?” His father asked quietly. 

“A C, dad. But I can bring it up. I’m actively working on that. I’m in a study group that is really helping out and I’m doing some extra credit.” Isaac rushed out. 

His father's resulting fit was terrifying. 

Isaac waited till his dad had drunk himself into a stupor before sneaking downstairs to call Stiles from the kitchen phone. 

“Hello!” Stiles answered cheerfully. 

“Stiles, it’s Isaac.” He whispered, afraid he was too quiet for Stiles to hear but loud enough to wake his dad. 

“Hey, Isaac. What’s up?” Stiles asked. 

“Uh, I got into a fight with my dad, I was wondering if I could come over?” Isaac said. 

“Dude, sure. Come on over. Or do you need a ride?” Stiles said. 

“Could you pick me up?” Isaac asked. 

“Sure where am I headed?” Stiles asked. 

Isaac gave Stiles his neighbor’s address then snuck quietly out of the house to meet him. 

Isaac was not expecting the sleek black Camaro that pulled up to get him. 

“Hey man.” Stiles said as he hopped out of the car to let Isaac in. “We were out at the store. Sorry we took a bit.” 

“It’s okay, I didn’t notice how long it took.” Isaac said. 

Isaac tried not to worry about who was driving the car. The guy seemed vaguely familiar but Isaac couldn’t place him. When they got back to Stiles’ house, Isaac helped them unload groceries. 

In the kitchen, Stiles suddenly froze in front of Isaac. 

“Dude, you’re bleeding. Or, at least you were.” Stiles said. 

“What?” Isaac asked bewildered. 

“Isaac, what happened with your dad?” Stiles asked in a low voice. 

That voice sent a thrill of fear through Isaac’s gut. “Uh, we fought about my grades.” Isaac said. 

“And why are you bleeding?” Stiles asked. 

“He- He got mad and threw a glass. It hit the wall beside me. I guess some of it hit me.” Isaac said. 

“Isaac, is this a common occurrence at your house?” Stiles asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Sometimes it’s worse.” Isaac said. 

“Okay. Wait here. I’ll be back.” Stiles said, leaving the room. 

“Uh, should I leave?” Isaac asked. 

“No, don’t worry about him. He just gets upset when someone hurts his friends. And their family has a thing against child abusers. Like more so than most.” Derek said. 

“Oh.” Isaac said. “I’m his friend?” 

“Of course Isaac.” Stiles said as he reentered the room. “Would you be willing to talk to a police officer about the abuse?” Stiles asked. 

“Uh, maybe, but I don’t want dad to go to jail.” Isaac said. 

“We could just get you out of the house.” A voice said from behind him. 

Isaac turned quickly to face it. It was the Sheriff. Isaac swallowed nervously. 

“You can do that?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes.” The Sheriff said. “You wanna talk with me for a few minutes?” 

Isaac nodded slowly. 

“When you’re ready, I’ll be in my office.” The Sheriff said. 

He nodded again. 

“Hey it’s going to be okay.” Derek said. “He’ll help.” 

Isaac suddenly remembered whey he knew the guy from. “Wait, you, you were in the graveyard that night. You’re the one who pulled me out of the grave.” He said. 

“Yeah,” Derek said awkwardly, “Derek.” 

“Hey, we’ll explain later. Why don’t you have a chat with my dad? No pressure or anything, just relax,” Stiles said. 

“Are you always this weird?” Isaac asked gently. 

“Yes,” Derek snorted. “Just go, I promise we’ll explain. 

*** 

Talking to the Sheriff had been the best thing Isaac had ever done. It had gotten him out of his house and into a more stable environment. His father could never hurt him again. 

Stiles and Derek had explained what happened at the graveyard and told him about werewolves. He had doubted, right until Derek stripped down and turned into a wolf. 

Isaac learned why Stile was so protective of his friends. He was the Alpha of their pack, tighter than friends, more like a family. Isaac had wanted it fiercely. 

Isaac had been shocked when Stiles extended the offer to him. He had immediately accepted but Stiles convinced him to think it over first. He did, he still chose to take the bite and join the pack. 

“You know that you can be pack without the bite, right?” Derek asked before they turned him. 

“I know, I just, it’s a step that I want to take. For myself.” Isaac had stuttered. 

Derek nodded approvingly. 

*** 

Isaac’s first full moon was less dramatic than Scott’s. They turned him right after the full moon the month before, which gave them plenty of time to train him to control his senses before his first full moon. The pack had lounged at the Stilinski house until they decided to play a game of hide and seek in the woods. 

“No shifting. If there are hunters out there, then they will be looking for us tonight. Stay human. Seriously.” Stiles said, as they exited the house. 

*** 

Isaac had taken to the self-defense training like a fish to water. He was a fast learner, quick and light on his feet. Stiles had beamed at him proudly when he took Derek down for the first time. 

*** 

The pack was feeling more confident but there was still a sense of something missing. 

Things were going well since they had brought Isaac into the pack. They were discussing bringing in more people. Isaac was not used to being so included and had been shocked when he had been allowed to take part in the consideration. 

They eventually decided to continue to expand and started looking for who to bring in next.


	10. Chapter 10

Gym was Stiles’ least favorite class. It wasn’t that he wasn’t capable of doing the things they were supposed to be doing, it was just that he wasn’t the best at these sorts of things and he didn’t appreciate the posturing of the guys who were the best at physical exhibitionism. 

The day that they entered the gym to see a giant climbing wall set up, Stiles had actually been excited. 

Scott looked at him in confusion. 

“This I’m good at. My cousin Josh loves to rock climb. When I stayed with them for a few weeks over the summer this is practically all he and I did.” Stiles said. 

Scott looked at him incredulously. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah, he’s insanely good at it. He’s like a spider. I honestly have no idea how he does it. We would all go and he would be up, down, and back up before any of us reached the top.” Stiles said. 

“No, you like to rock climb?” Scott asked. 

“It’s not terrible.” Stiles shrugged. 

Scott opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when they were called to attention. 

*** 

Stiles was thrumming with excitement, and by the time it was his turn to climb he was ready to jump out of his skin. 

He was paired up with Erica Reyes. She looked nervous. She glanced over at him. She glared when she saw him bouncing in place. He sent her a smile, hoping to calm her nerves; he could smell the anxiety rolling off of her. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” He said. 

She nodded and stared at the wall determinately. 

They began to climb. Stiles was going for time and scrambled up as quickly as possible. Erica was just trying to make it up alive. She clung tightly to the handholds and moved slowly and carefully. 

Stiles was hopping off of the wall when Erica’s overwhelming panic hit him. His head snapped up to where she clung to the wall. He was back up in an instant. 

“Erica, Erica I need you to focus on me for a minute.” He said as he pulled himself closer to her. 

She shook her head, her eyes scrunched tightly closed. 

“Erica, I know you’re afraid, but we can just get down. Here, grab my hand.” He said, holding a hand out to her. 

Slowly she let go of the wall and grabbed his hand tightly. “Okay,” he said, “now we are just going to lean back and push off the wall. The harness will hold us and we can go down slowly.” 

She shook her head again. 

“Erica, I promise you won’t get hurt.” He said. 

“You don’t know.” She hissed at him. 

“Erica, I know you’re afraid you’re about to have a seizure. Why don’t we get back on solid ground first?” He said gently. 

She took a deep breath then nodded. 

“Okay, okay, on three.” He said. 

She nodded again. 

“One, two, three.” They pushed off and slid slowly to the floor. 

“Thanks.” She said once they were back on solid ground. 

“No problem,” he grinned. He waved Allison over. “Allison will walk with you to the locker room and make sure you’re okay.” 

Allison smiled at Erica gently and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

*** 

“Why are you guys being nice to me?” Erica asked Allison as she changed. 

“There’s really no reason.” Allison said with a shrug. 

“Bullshit, you’re here cause Stiles told you to. I’m still trying to figure out why you listened. Why does Stiles care?” Erica said. 

“That’s just who Stiles is.” Allison said. “I’m here cause it’s the right thing to do.” 

“Whatever. I can’t do anything for you.” Erica said. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you guys sucked Isaac into whatever weirdness you have going on.” 

“It wasn’t a secret.” Allison shrugged. “He’s sweet.” 

“Whatever.” Erica said. “Tell Stiles thanks.” 

*** 

“What do you think?” Stiles asked Allison that night at study group. 

“I like her. She’s feisty. She could use some friends.” Allison said. 

“I thought you might. So how about we proceed like we did with Isaac.” Stiles said. 

“That might be hard.” Scott said. “With the seizures, you know.” 

“Well, one thing at a time.” Stiles said. “Allison, are you good to invite her?” 

“Yep, consider it done.” She smiled. 

“Any objections before we move forward?” Stiles asked. 

Isaac and Lydia shook their heads. 

“If you think she’s a good fit then there is no reason not to try.” Derek said. 

“Awesome” Stiles grinned. 

*** 

“You’re doing what?” Erica asked incredulously. 

“Inviting you to a study group,” Allison said. “No pressure or anything.” 

“Oh, why the hell not,” Erica said. 

“Great,” Allison grinned. “Here give me your number and I’ll text you the address.” 

*** 

Erica shook her head as she approached the house. Why had she let Allison talk her into this? She turned and waved at her mom in the car. Her mom nodded and drove away. 

She sighed and approached the door. She rang the doorbell. The door opened moments later to reveal an incredibly attractive guy. Incredibly attractive, but a total stranger. 

“Uh, hi, I’m here for the study group? Is this the right address?” She asked. 

“Oh, you must be Erica, yeah come on in.” Hot guy said. 

“Thanks.” She said, following him inside. 

“They aren’t here yet but make yourself comfortable.” He said leading her into the living room. 

“Okay.” She said and awkwardly took a seat. 

Suddenly she heard the sound of doors slamming. 

“Don’t do it!” 

“No, No, No, No!” 

“Damnit get back here!” 

“Keep up!” 

Erica looked at hot guy for some kind of explanation. 

He was rolling his eyes. 

The front door banged open and footsteps sounded in the front hallway. 

“Hi Derek!” Allison called as she sprinted through the room. 

“Hey Derek!” Isaac laughed as he followed close behind her. 

“Hey Der!” Stiles grinned as he ran after the others. 

“Hi Derek.” Scott said as he trudged through the room. 

“I take it you lost,” Hot guy, Derek, said to Scott. 

“Scott’s on dish duty!” Stiles called from the kitchen. 

Lydia sauntered into the room. “Hi Derek.” She said brightly. 

He laughed. “How did you beat Scott?” 

“Oh, I didn’t. I just got here. So I’m exempt.” She grinned. 

“Hey, Erica, do you like your chicken baked or fried?” Stiles called. 

“Uh, fried?” She said. 

“Cool,” he replied. 

Isaac reentered the room and sat down. Scott plopped down beside him. 

“Cheer up.” Isaac told him, nudging him in the ribs. 

“You only say that cause you didn’t get stuck with dish duty.” Scott grumbled. 

“Stop it you two. We have company.” Stiles called. 

“Yes mom.” Scott snorted. 

“Scott McCall!” Allison scolded. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

Derek snorted. 

“That makes you dad.” Isaac whispered at him. 

Derek shot him a look and Isaac mimed zipping his lips. 

Erica snorted. 

They all turned to look at her. 

“Woah, scary synchronization.” She muttered. 

Lydia laughed. 

“Okay, what is it then? What’s wrong with you guys? Are you a cult or something?” She asked. 

“What?” Derek said, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. 

“Oh god.” She said, bursting into laughter. 

The others followed her gaze and dissolved into laughter themselves. 

The sound drew Stiles from the kitchen. “Oh its Derek’s caterpillar eyebrows, got it.” He said and returned to cooking. 

“I like you guys.” Erica decided. 

They grinned at her. 

“But seriously, a cult? Murderers? Werewolves? What is it?” She asked. 

Scott snorted. 

“Wow, she’s good.” Lydia said. 

“I knew she’d make a good addition.” Stiles said. 

“Okay, now I’m creeped out.” Erica said. 

“It’s werewolves.” Isaac whispered to her. 

“Oh, you know, somehow that makes sense.” She said looking at the people around her. 

They grinned. 

“How does one become a werewolf?” she asked. 

“You’re gonna regret asking that.” Scott said. 

“Well…” Stiles started. 

“Save it for dinner.” Derek said. 

*** 

One amazing meal later, Erica knew far more about werewolves than she ever thought she would. And she was super into that type of stuff. She was just hung up on one thing. 

“Wait, so you’re saying that it could cure seizures?” She demanded. 

“Most likely,” Derek said. “But there’s really no way to know ahead of the bite.” 

“So it’s an experimental drug trial.” She said, “Great, sign me up.” 

“Really? No questions or anything?” Stiles asked. 

“You answered all the questions I didn’t even think to ask, so no, no questions.” Erica said. 

*** 

Erica took to being a wolf incredibly well. Lydia and Allison had taken her shopping and she had actually enjoyed it. She was feeling much better and was actually starting to look healthy. 

It was a good look on her. 

She knew because she caught the boys staring. 

It was good to be appreciated. 

*** 

“So you aren’t saying I suck so there needs to be more werewolves and I have to leave. You’re saying that I’m good so we should keep going?” Erica asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, we did the same thing after Isaac.” Scott said. 

“Okay, then I’m good with it. We’re kinda small aren’t we?” She said. 

“Yeah, below average. Expanding is just to have a bigger safety net.” Derek said. 

“Awesome, what about Boyd?” She said. 

“He’s alone.” Lydia said. 

“It seems logical.” Stiles grinned. “All in favor?” 

Everyone nodded their assent. 

“Great, lets figure out how to approach it, since what we did with Isaac didn’t exactly work for Erica.” Stiles said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but the coming part is longer.

Boyd looked up as someone plopped into the seat across from him. 

“Hey,” Erica said with a grin. 

Erica looked incredibly different. Boyd had noticed the way that other guys were looking at her now. She was healthy. 

“You look good.” Boyd said, gesturing at her face. 

“Yeah, the wonders of new drugs,” She grinned. 

He nodded, “Less seizures?” 

“Haven’t had one since I started,” She answered. 

“Good.” He said. 

“Uh-huh. You wanna come eat lunch with us?” She asked. 

“With a bunch of other people” He said, inclining his head towards the table that Stiles and his friends sat at. “No thanks.” 

Erica huffed and left. He shrugged it off, hunched over and focused on the crappy food on his lunch tray. 

*** 

“What did you say to Erica?” Isaac asked him later in English. 

“Nothing, aren’t you supposed to be focusing?” Boyd grunted. 

“Whatever.” Isaac said. 

*** 

Lydia glared at him from across the lab top. 

“What?” He asked. 

She said nothing. 

He sighed heavily. 

“Dude, cut it out.” Stiles hissed from across the room. 

Boyd turned to look and caught Stiles shoving at Scott, who was glaring at Boyd. 

Allison was sitting with Erica at the front of the room. She shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry” she mouthed at Boyd. 

He shrugged. 

These people were weird. 

*** 

Boyd nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up to see someone standing in the seating around the ice. 

“Hey, sorry about earlier today,” Stiles called from the entrance to the ice. 

“Is this about all the glaring?” Boyd asked. 

“Yeah, no one wants to see Erica upset,” Stiles said, shrugging. 

“Yeah,” Boyd muttered. 

“Look, I get it,” Stiles said. “We took your friends; you have a right to be angry with us. I was mad at Allison for a little bit until I got to know her. I’m not saying it’s the same thing, but I get where you’re coming from.” 

Boyd grunted. 

“Look, I’m not here for anything really, but if you’re interested, we have a study group you should come to. Just to get a feel for our group. I promise we aren’t evil.” Stiles said. 

Boyd snorted. “So you are here for something. But fine. Why not?” He said. 

“Awesome. My house, pretty much every night. I’ll get you the address tomorrow in class.” Stile grinned. 

“Okay,” Boyd muttered. 

“See you tomorrow,” Stiles called as he left, the scary looking guy from the stands trailing after him. 

*** 

Erica smiled tentatively at him when Boyd entered the room behind Stiles. 

He offered her a small smile. 

She grinned and turned back to what she had been working on. 

“So this is it. We just study, and bow to Lydia’s superior intellect.” Stiles said. 

“There’s also food.” Scott said. 

“An ungodly amount of food,” Isaac said, “I mean, really, it’s a good thing you’re here. There is just, so much food.” 

Derek moved from where he sat to shove at Isaac. 

“But it’s great!” Isaac rushed to say, grinning and laughing. 

Boyd wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Isaac laugh before. 

Erica shot him an understanding look. 

*** 

“I thought it went well.” Stiles said after Boyd left. 

“As well as it could have.” Isaac said. 

“Yeah, given the fact that he’s not thrilled about us stealing his friends away.” Stiles said. 

“I think he’ll come around.” Allison said. “Maybe we should visit him at the ice rink. Hang out there or something.” 

“It could work.” Stiles said. 

*** 

It had taken some convincing, but they were ice skating with Boyd. 

Lydia was gliding gracefully around the ice. Scott and Allison were making circles around the outer perimeter of the ice, holding hands and being generally cute. Isaac and Erica were chasing each other around. Stiles was taking a break from where he had been practicing some pretty difficult moves with Lydia. Derek had opted out of skating and Boyd had joined him not long into their time. 

“Dude, you know that she’s not a different person, right.” Stiles said when he caught Boyd looking sadly at Erica. 

Boyd turned to look at him quickly. 

“She’s just healthy.” Stiles shrugged. “It helped her confidence. She was always pretty, just now people are noticing.” 

Boyd grunted. He knew Erica was pretty, he had always thought she was gorgeous. He had never dared say anything to her when she was still sick; she had had enough on her plate. 

“I’m just saying, maybe you should go for it.” Stiles said. 

“You give horrible relationship advice.” Derek said from behind them. 

“Yeah, but it worked for you, didn’t it?” Stiles teased. 

Derek huffed a laugh. 

*** 

“Shit, I think it’s broken,” Scott said, poking at his leg. 

“Uh, what just happened?” Boyd asked as he entered the living room. It was study group time and he had just gotten there. 

“Scott fell down the stairs.” Allison said. 

“He’ll be fine.” Derek said, standing up from where he had been examining Scott’s leg. 

“Uh, shouldn’t we be calling the ambulance, or taking him to the hospital or something?” Boyd asked. 

“It’ll heal. Don’t worry.” Stiles said. 

Boyd looked at the others for some sort of explanation. 

“Werewolves.” Erica said. 

“What?” Boyd asked. 

“Werewolves, we are werewolves, I mean not all of us, but you get the point.” She replied. 

Boyd stared at her blankly. 

“I’ll explain.” Stiles said. 

*** 

“So you’re saying that Derek’s uncle killed Derek’s sister to become an Alpha then murdered a bunch of people who covered up the fact that Allison’s aunt burned down Derek’s family’s house then you killed Derek’s uncle?” Boyd asked. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said. 

“And in the meantime, you, Lydia and Scott got turned into werewolves. Then you also turned Isaac and Erica.” Boyd clarified. 

“Yep.” Stiles said. 

“Okay,” Boyd said, “Somehow that does make sense.” 

“So it’s not as much an experimental drug as it is just what happened when I was turned.” Erica said. 

“Got it.” Boyd said. “So why me?” 

“Because you seemed like you could use some people.” Erica said. 

“Yeah, so, what, you guys are inviting me to join your werewolf group?” Boyd asked. 

“Pack. And yeah. I already told you about everything but we wanted you cause we feel like we need a bigger safety net and you seemed like you would fit with us.” Stiles said. 

“Okay, sure, I’m in.” Boyd said. “But I definitely want to be a werewolf, don’t leave me human.” 

“You don’t have to be a wolf to be in the pack.” Derek said. 

“Yeah, I just want to be, it’s a definitive change that marks a change in my life.” Boyd said. 

“Alright.” Derek said. 

*** 

Boyd’s transition to being a werewolf was as laid back as he was. 

The alert level was rising as Allison was getting more information about her grandfather’s coming visit. The pack stepped up their training and remained alert and attentive to their behavior. Things were going pretty well and no one was having too much trouble with the transition. 

Stiles was constantly checking for information from his cousin, but she was busy with work and school and the stuff she had gotten him so far was pretty limited. 

Stiles’ phone buzzed. 

From: Allison

He should be in tomorrow. Funeral is the day after. Just thought you should know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, It's finally here.

They were settling into a sort of routine. Gerard had been a figure in the background for a few weeks but they hadn’t had any trouble from him. 

Stiles stood in the backyard watching Erica and Lydia spar and the boys warm up. 

Derek stepped close to him. “Allison is late,” Derek murmured. 

“She said her parents asked her to swing by the house after school, so she would probably be late.” Stiles said. 

Derek nodded, “Practice?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said absently, “Hey guys,” he called, “Partner up.” 

*** 

They trudged into the house an hour later. Stiles drifted to the kitchen to check on dinner while the rest of the pack settled into the living room to work on homework until dinner. 

“Where’s Allison?” Stillinski asked once they were seated for dinner. 

“Her parents wanted her home for a bit tonight. She’ll swing by in a little while,” Scott said. 

Dinner passed calmly and they all settled into a relaxed mood. The pack was focused on homework when the front door slammed open. 

The wolves perked to attention and Stilinski moved cautiously towards his gun. 

The door banged closed and Allison stormed into the room. They all relaxed. 

“You seem angry,” Lydia said bluntly. 

“That doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Allison fumed. 

“What happened?” Stilinski asked. 

“Gerard freaking kidnapped me,” she all but growled. “He took me to the Hale house and tied me up. He tried to tell me that he’d been bitten by the new alpha. I told him that he wasn’t and asked what was going on. He told me that I should listen and that I shouldn’t assume things I didn’t know about. So I asked what was really going on and he told me that my training was beginning at that I wasn’t to tell my parents. Then he left me there to get myself free. It took me less than an hour. The guy he left to guard me was impressed but I blew him off then walked here.” She explained. 

Everyone stared at her. 

“Holy shit,” Erica said. 

“Gerard is making a move,” Derek said. 

“Yes and no,” Stiles said. “He decided that Allison needs to be trained. So he knows that there are still wolves here. But Chris hasn’t ratted us out and Gerard doesn’t know who we are.” 

“Okay, so what do we do now?” Boyd asked. 

“We lay low,” Stiles said. “We act as normal as possible. We go about our days as usual but we act a little like a pack as possible. If we hang out in public we come in smaller groups and leave the same way. If we’re here then we’re okay. Just bring all your homework. Allison already does study group here so I think we’re in the clear on that. We’ll keep up with training but we’ll have to be careful not to attract attention. We’ll do more cardio training, so that it looks like pickup games.” 

The pack nodded. Isaac slid closer to Stiles. “What about me?” He asked quietly, as the pack returned to their homework. 

“Isaac, you live here. You’ll keep doing what you’re doing,” Stiles said gently. 

“Thanks,” Isaac murmured. 

“No problem. Besides, since dad’s the sheriff we shouldn’t be in too much danger,” Stiles said. 

The tension started to bleed out of the pack. 

*** 

Stiles wasn’t sure why the school needed a new principal. Their former principal wasn’t sick or retiring or in any kind of trouble. When Allison tensed next to him as their new principal came on the intercom, Stiles knew that they were the ones in trouble. Especially once the man identified himself as Gerard Argent. Stiles had to fight down the panic. The last thing they needed was for seven people across the school to suddenly get anxious at the same time. Stiles also knew that Derek could not deal with that feeling surging through the pack bonds. 

So he tried to be calm and focused all day. He succeeded until the end of the day. He was leaving his last class with Allison, discussing the material they had just gone over, when a voice called her name. Allison grabbed Stiles’ wrist in a silent plea for him to stay. He nodded almost imperceptibly. 

Gerard stopped right next to them. “I thought that was you, Allison,” He said with a slimy grin. “Who is your friend?” 

“Grandpa this is my friend Stiles. He’s the one who hosts that study group I was telling you about the other night,” she said. 

“Stiles?” Gerard asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Stilinski, sir,” Stiles said. “My first name is a mess and pretty hard to pronounce, so I go by Stiles.” 

“Ah, you’re the sheriff’s son, right?” Gerard said. 

“Yes sir. Best sheriff there is,” Stiles said proudly. 

Gerard laughed. “And you’re second in your class.” 

“Yeah, right behind Lydia, of course. She’s brilliant, so I’m not complaining,” Stiles said with a shrug. 

Gerard chuckled. 

“It’s certainly a benefit to the study group,” Allison said. 

“Definitely,” Stiles said. “Speaking of, I’ll see you tonight, right?” 

“Yeah, can’t miss, not with the test tomorrow and the new material we covered today,” She said. 

“Great, see ya later,” Stiles said. “I’ve gotta go get some laundry done or I’ll have no clothes to wear.” He waved as he left. 

“He seems like a good kid.” Gerard said. 

“He’s great, one of my best friends,” Allison said fondly. “Did you need anything, grandpa?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just wondering if you would be home tonight. But have a good study group. Doing well in school is important.” Gerard said. 

Allison nodded. “See you later, grandpa.” She said as she hurried to her car. 

She collapsed into the seat and locked the doors. Her phone buzzed. 

From: Stiles 

Breathe, it’ll be okay. 

To: Stiles 

How did you know? 

From: Stiles 

I know you. You can come on over. 

To: Stiles 

I’ll be so early. 

From: Stiles 

Don’t worry. I’ll always make exceptions for times like this. 

To: Stiles 

Thanks. 

From Stiles 

NP 

Allison drove quickly to Stiles’ house. He ushered her inside almost immediately. She was panicking. 

“I really had no idea he would do that, I’m so sorry, I never meant for any of that to happen, what are we going to do?” She said. 

“First, you are going to relax. Second, we are going to put on Doctor Who. Then, we are going to take everything as it comes.” Stiles said, guiding her to the living room. 

She nodded and tried to calm down. 

“Besides, I can’t think of better circumstances to have met him under. As your friend and study group leader, son of the sheriff and second in the class? Man, it doesn’t get any better. He’ll be so off of my scent it will be hilarious.” Stile said. 

“When you put it that way, it doesn’t seem so bad,” Allison said. “But what if he comes here?” 

“Let him come. We’ll roll with it. We’ll let everyone know that it’s a possibility and come up with a contingency plan. That’s what we’re good at,” Stiles said. 

Allison gave him a shaky smile. “Okay,” she said. 

*** 

Stiles and Allison gave the pack the rundown when they all arrived. They discussed the danger and weighed pros and cons of action. They came up with several contingency plans, detailing what to do in case of several different emergencies. Stiles though Gerard might show up, Allison was convinced he would and was mostly concerned about what they would do when he did. The pack was tense and edgy but they calmed once they had a few plans and backup plans in place. 

*** 

Gerard was sure there were werewolves in the school. He knew Derek Hale was the new alpha and he couldn’t have gotten any adults to join his pack so high school students just made sense. He just wasn’t sure who it could be. 

Meeting Allison’s friend had given him an idea. Werewolves would be busy being werewolves at night and school would be less of a priority to them. An after school study program might get them to stay late to improve their grades. They would be there at the school, where Gerard could look into them. 

He decided that he would ask Stiles for some pointers, since Allison said he knew what he was doing. 

*** 

Gerard did show up on the Stilinski’s doorstep one night. The doorbell rang and Boyd went to answer it. 

“Hello,” Gerard said, momentarily taken aback. “I’m looking for Stiles Stilinski.” 

“Yeah, just a second. He’s explaining chemical equations to Erica,” Boyd said. 

In the living room, the pack tensed. Stiles shot them a relaxed grin and Derek slipped upstairs to hide. 

“Mind if I step inside?” Gerard asked Boyd. 

Boyd shrugged and stepped aside to let him in. “Hey, Stiles, you’ve got a visitor.” He called. 

Stiles went to the door. “Hi, Mr. Argent. What can I do for you?” He asked cheerfully. 

“Well, I was going to ask if I could sit in on one of your study group sessions to get a feel for it. I’ve been thinking of setting up an after school study program and thought you might be able to give me some pointers,” Gerard said. 

“Oh, that’s great.” Stiles grinned. “Sure, we’re almost done for tonight, though, so maybe next week? Friday is movie night this week,” Stiles said. 

“You sure you’re okay with me sitting in?” Gerard asked. 

“Definitely, Allison will let you know what time.” Stiles said. 

“Sounds great,” Gerard said, smiling as he left. 

Once he was gone, Derek rejoined the group in the living room. Stiles turned to look at him with a punched our laugh. 

“It’s a good thing your car is in the garage,” Stiles said, eyes wide. 

The pack dissolved into slightly hysterical laughter. 

*** 

Monday was carefully scheduled. Allison missed that day’s training and was coming later with Gerard. Derek left right after training was finished and Stilinski was getting home promptly, so Gerard would be there with the pack alone. 

“Allison’s here,” Erica called as she let their friend and her grandpa in. 

The pack quickly got the table set as Stiles talked with Gerard about dinner. 

Gerard watched the way the kids had everything under control. He admired the closeness between the friends. He made nice with the Sheriff and watched the group closely throughout the night, trying to see if he could peg any of these kids for wolves. By the end of the night he was convinced that Boyd and Erica were wolves. As he said good bye to the group, he decided he would have to capture the two of them to get to the rest of the pack. 

*** 

Kevin jumped in his seat when the banging started. He stared up at the door to the bunker nervously. 

Dean strode confidently to the door and yanked it open, a huge grin on his face. He ushered the person inside quickly, without even a single check. Kevin was wary, Dean was never this careless. A young woman followed Dean down the stairs. She was beautiful, Kevin was sure he was seeing things. 

“Dude!” Charlie yelled as she hopped up from where she had been reading. “You didn’t tell me she was coming!” 

“And he didn’t tell me you were here,” The girl said. She was British, Kevin was swooning. 

Cas, Gabe and Sam appeared in the room. Sam gave the girl a giant bear hug and she giggled as he lifted her off the ground. 

“You ready to go?” She asked them. “Stiles says there’s trouble brewing.” 

“Let’s go. The car’s all packed, just gotta add your stuff.” Dean said, taking her bag and walking off towards the garage. Cas and Gabe trailed after him and Sam waited to show the girl the way. 

“That’s why they didn’t say anything.” Charlie pouted. 

“I know, but we have to go. It’s our cousin, you know.” The girl said. 

Charlie shrugged, “Next time.” 

“Definitely,” the girl said, hugging Charlie then following Sam out of the room. 

Kevin stared after them. 

“Dude, close your mouth.” Charlie said teasingly. 

Kevin snapped his jaw closed, when had that happened? 

Charlie laughed. “That’s Lizzie. She’s the boys’ cousin. She’s super-hot, right?” 

Kevin glared; he was so not getting into that. 

*** 

“Well boys, it’s been fun, let’s never do it again.” Lizzie said as they pulled into Beacon Hills. 

“We could have taken another car,” Sam said. 

“And miss this bonding time? Never,” Lizzie joked. 

Sam chuckled. 

“Besides, I definitely couldn’t pass up the opportunity to ride in this gorgeous thing.” She said. 

Dean winked at her in the rearview mirror. 

“Where exactly are we going?” Sam asked as he peered at the road signs ahead of them. 

“Here,” Lizzie said, handing him her phone. “That’s the hotel confirmation, the address is on there.” 

“Hey, fancy living.” Gabe joked as they pulled into the parking lot. 

“Can’t let my boys stay just anywhere.” Lizzie winked. 

Lizzie checked them in as the boys grabbed their bags from the car. They trudged up to their rooms. 

“Get a good night’s sleep. We’ll get started early tomorrow.” Lizzie said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, this did not go as I was planning.

“So basically, the only thing we can find is that pack wolves are more stable than the other kind?” Lizzie asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, the only wolves we have ever dealt with are practically a different species. The pack wolves are way more stable, less likely to just go crazy, and generally either neutral or beneficial to a community.” Sam said, skimming over his notes. 

“So there’s nothing to worry about,” Lizzie said. 

“As far as I can tell, no,” Sam said. 

“Great,” Lizzie grinned. “That’s what I had found too.” 

“Wait, when?” Dean asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. 

“When I was at NYU. My friends were wolves. My best friend and his alpha, his older sister, they moved to New York after their family was killed. They’re from somewhere near here. Course, Laura got killed recently. I’m looking into that, but I need to meet up with Derek to get all the details. I’ll probably do that sometime this week.” Lizzie said. 

“We’ve been cooped up for a week already, Liz,” Dean grumbled. 

“Look, laying low is important for now. At least until we can figure out the safest way of dealing with the situation. We don’t even have all the details about what’s going on. I’m sure within the next week and a half we should be able to actually do something. You’ll be back in Baby in no time.” She winked. 

“Whatever,” Dean muttered; turning back to the show he was watching with Cas. Lizzie smirked, grabbing her phone to text Derek. 

To: Der 

Hey you, I’m in your area, wanna meet up? 

From: Der 

Yes, obviously. Lots of things to talk about. Why are you near me? 

To: Der 

Family visit. Nor Cal isn’t that big. 

From: Der 

Okay, let me know when you’re good to meet up. 

To: Der 

Of course. 

*** 

“So what you’re saying is werewolves. I should help you because werewolves,” Danny said skeptically. 

“Yes,” Stiles said with a sharp nod, “Werewolves.” 

“When did you become the Ancient Aliens guy?” Erica sniped from the couch. 

“Stay out of it!” Stiles called. 

“He’s telling the truth, Danny,” Lydia said. 

“Right,” Danny said. 

“Yeah,” Lydia said, shifting. 

“Oh, woah, you actually aren’t kidding. Oh my god, Werewolves are real,” Danny said, panicked. 

“Don’t freak out. We aren’t going to hurt you,” Stiles said. “We really do need your help.” 

“And how is my hacking into the records of our new principal going to help you?” Danny asked. 

“He’s Allison’s grandfather. And he was involved in the Hale house fire,” Stiles said. 

“What?” Danny asked, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, and we are trying to build a case against him. So that’s how your hacking his records will help us,” Stiles said. 

“Of course. But, uh, how do we not get in trouble?” Danny said. 

“We’ll protect you. Don’t worry about it.” Stiles said. 

“I knew there was an ulterior motive to my invitation to the study group,” Danny grumbled, opening his laptop. 

“And how have you liked it?” Lydia asked, having shifted back. 

“It’s good to have someone to hang out with. Jackson’s been kind of a dick lately,” Danny said honestly. 

“You always have a place with us, Danny,” Stiles said seriously. 

“Thanks,” Danny said, a small smile on his face. 

*** 

Gerard was frustrated. His study group had been running for a few weeks now and it wasn’t producing the results he wanted. Sure, there were lots of students coming and it was helping improve grades across the board. But he hadn’t been able to find any wolves among the student body. 

He wasn’t having any success on finding traces of any wolves in Beacon Hills, but he knew they were there. Derek Hale was still in town, which meant he must be forming a pack. 

Gerard was convinced it was time to capture Erica and Boyd, they were going to be his only chance of getting to the pack. He started plotting. 

*** 

Derek sat on a park bench. He was wary of his surroundings and nervously excited to see his best friend. 

“Der! Hey!” Lizzie called as she approached. 

“Hey Liz,” He said, standing to meet her. 

She wrapped him in a hug immediately. He pulled her close and clung to her. He hadn’t realized she would still feel like pack, or that she would still smell a little like Laura. He whined low. 

“Yeah, sorry, you know how much all of my stuff smells like the two of you.” Liz said knowingly. 

Derek nodded and released his friend. “So uh, coffee?” he asked. 

“Sure, what’s the best coffee shop in town? And can I get tea there?” Liz asked playfully. “If you say Starbucks I might have to kill you.” 

Derek chuckled. “Nah, there’s a little shop downtown. Come on, I’ll drive,” he said. 

As they walked towards Derek’s car, Lizzie hooked her arm through his. “It’s good to see you, Der.” She said. 

“Yeah, sorry it’s been so long,” he muttered. 

“Oh, Der, you’re driving Laura’s car,” Liz breathed as they approached it. 

Derek nodded. Liz knew him well enough to know why. 

*** 

Lizzie grinned up at Derek when he handed her the cup of tea. He settled into his seat across the table from her. “So, tell me everything,” She said. 

“It’s a long story,” Derek said, sighing. 

“Okay, I can listen. Oh, and please only refer to your mate as your mate,” Lizzie said, grinning at him. 

He blushed. “Fine,” he grumbled. 

“So Laura left and…” She started. 

“And I got worried. It had been too long for me to not have heard from her so I followed her out here. I went directly to the house, because what better place to start looking for something weird going on. I got there, and, and she was already dead. Someone had gotten to her, she had only just gotten there, who could have known she was there, or that she was coming. I just couldn’t think. I found her and buried her, but these kids dug her up. I mean, the police had found half of her body and I had buried the other half so it was kind of understandable, but weird. Anyway, whoever killed her was a new alpha and turned this kid who was in the woods, Scott. And he and his friend, my mate, came looking for Scott’s inhaler and I ran into them and knew he had been turned and I wanted to help but I didn’t know what to do cause, hello, my mate was standing there. So I said something so stupid and stalked of, cause what else would I do.” Derek started. 

“Oh, God, it’s even better than I thought. I mean about your mate. It’s horrible about Laura and I’m totally here to help get to the bottom of it.” Lizzie said. 

“I’ll get to that,” Derek said. “So then I tried to help Scott but he has some authority problems and his friend, my mate, was trying to help out too but he just wouldn’t listen. And he started dating a hunter’s daughter, like an idiot and I told him it wasn’t safe but he wouldn’t listen. Anyway, my mate had told his dad what was going on, it’s okay, he’s the sheriff that was friends with my parents and knows about all that. And the Sheriff told Scott that he should listen to me, since I knew what I was doing. Which was great of him, but I really didn’t, I just needed him not to get the rest of us killed. Cause the Alpha was just running around killing people and we couldn’t figure out why. Anyway, I started living at the Sheriff’s house, cause he wouldn’t let me live anywhere else. And that was awkward, since I knew his son was my mate. But we started working on trying to figure out who the Alpha was and why he was killing.” 

“You, oh my God, Der,” Lizzie said, breathlessly. 

“Yeah, and it just keeps going. Things are okay now, well mostly, let me get there. So then Scott’s girlfriend, Allison, the hunter’s daughter, found out about werewolves, her parents told her, and she came to my mate freaking out. So somehow we all became friends? I don’t know, but she’s actually really great. Anyway, she started working on the murders with us, well Scott didn’t know, we weren’t telling him about it. But we figured out that the killings had to do with the Fire. And eventually we figured out it was Peter.” Derek said. 

“Wait, your uncle Peter? Comatose in a hospital, Uncle Peter?” Lizzie asked incredulously. 

“The very one. But he tried to attack us and get us on his side, it didn’t work. Then Allison’s aunt Kate came into town, she was the one who orchestrated the Fire. So in the middle of that, a crazy hunter. Then we were working on plans to keep everyone from getting killed and catch Peter and put Kate in jail. But Peter attacked the school while everyone was at a dance, I mean not me, but everyone else. And he bit Lydia, my mate’s friend who had started helping us out too. Then he took my mate and used him to find me, cause Kate had kidnapped me. But after he used my mate he bit him.” Derek said. 

“Jesus, Der, I thought you said it gets better,” Lizzie said. 

“It does, there’s just a whole lot of bad first. Anyway, so everybody showed up at the house, cause where else. And I mean everybody. My mate, Scott, Allison, her dad, Kate, uncle Peter, eventually the cops. It was crazy. But Peter killed Kate and my mate killed Peter and became the Alpha, even though he didn’t know that’s how that would work. He figured it would be me. I’m kind of glad it’s not. That would have been a disaster. My mate is good at this. Anyway, Lydia was in the hospital so we went and checked on her, and officially became a pack. Then me and my mate talked about the mates thing. And that’s all okay. So yeah.” Derek finished. 

“And that’s the end?” Lizzie asked. 

“No we started expanding, Isaac, Erica and Boyd, now we are talking to a guy named Danny too. Everything’s mostly stable. Except for the fact that Allison’s crazy hunter Grandpa is in town.” Derek said. 

“Awesome, let me help,” Lizzie said. 

“Of course,” Derek smiled. 

Lizzie smiled softly at him and grabbed his hand, “So the mate…” She started. 

“What the hell is this?” a girl demanded as she stormed up to the table. “What the hell are you doing Derek?” 

“Lydia, it’s not what you think. This is my friend from college, Lizzie. She was in town to help with the Laura thing. She’s also helping me with the apartment in New York.” Derek explained. 

Lydia tossed him a disbelieving look. 

Lizzie laughed. “Trust me, sweetheart, there is nothing between us. He’s practically my brother. Besides he’s gay and I’m, well, definitely not interested.” She said. 

Lydia looked between them. 

“He just finished explaining all of what has happened since he came back. I take it you’re Lydia from the pack.” Lizzie said. 

“Yeah,” Lydia said, sitting down. “Where are you from?” 

“Everywhere,” Lizzie laughed. “But more specifically, just outside of London.” 

“What brings you here?” Lydia asked. 

“I’m in town to see my cousin, with my other cousins.” Lizzie answered. 

“You have a cousin here? How?” Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Wow, someone has a lot of questions. My dad is from Kansas. That’s how.” Lizzie said. 

“But you’re from England.” 

“Yes, my mum is from England and my dad is from Kansas. They met at school, dad was at boarding school and after his parents were killed he stayed living with mum’s family. My aunt, older than my dad, got married, my uncle, younger than my dad, was adopted by their neighbors. My aunt is dead now, and my uncle moved here. Answer your questions?” Lizzie said. 

“Oh. Yeah,” Lydia said, “Sorry.” 

“No problem. Assured that I’m not here to steal your friend’s boyfriend now?” Lizzie teased. 

“You know?” Lydia asked. 

“Oh yeah, I knew before your friend did. Der called me after he found out. Or, I happened to call him just after he found out.” Lizzie said. 

“Okay, that’s enough” Derek grumbled. 

“Right, I hear you guys are having trouble with some crazy hunters. I’m here to help.” Lizzie said, grinning wolfishly. 

“You know, I think you and I might get along very well.” Lydia said, “Care to join us for a shopping trip?” 

“Sure,” Lizzie grinned. “Just let me tell De.” 

“De?” Lydia asked. 

“Yeah, my cousin Dean. He’s overprotective. It’s cute.” Lizzie said. “I’m just glad to have a reason to get away. They get too sickeningly adorable sometimes. Him and his boyfriend and my cousin Sam and his.” 

“Yikes,” Derek said. 

“Yeah, I’m just glad they’re happy though. They deserve it.” She said. 

*** 

“You’re doing what?” Dean asked. “Who do you even know to go shopping with? Of course it’s my business, are you forgetting why we are here? I know you can take care of yourself. Ugh, fine.” He hung the phone up. 

“What’s that?” Cas asked him. 

“Lizzie, she says she’s going shopping with some friends. She can’t know people everywhere.” Dean explained. 

“She said she was meeting a friend earlier. It’s probably the same one.” Cas said. 

“Why do you always come up with the logical explanation?” Dean said, smiling at him softly. 

“Sometimes I just know what you need.” Cas said with a wink. 

“And I walked in at the worst time.” Gabe teased from the open door. 

“What do you want?” Dean growled. 

“Sam wants lunch, you guys in?” Gabe said. 

“Fine, but remember that we are supposed to be laying low.” Cas said. 

Gabe chuckled. “Brother, I am the master of laying low.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Lydia says she has a new best friend?” Stiles said, looking at his phone. 

Derek groaned. “That might be my fault.” He said. 

“Why?” Stiles asked. 

“My best friend is in town, Lydia ran into us when we were catching up.” Derek said. 

“Ah, but” Stiles started. 

“My friend Lizzie.” Derek said. 

“Ah, got it. Do I need to be worried?” Stiles asked. 

“About you and me, no, absolutely not. About Liz and Lydia being friends, terrified.” Derek said. 

Stiles chuckled. 

Derek smiled at him. 

“Come here you.” Stiles said, pulling Derek in for a kiss. 

“Oh gross, warn us before you guys start that,” Scott teased. 

Stiles flipped him off over Derek’s shoulder without breaking from the kiss. 

Scott retreated quickly. 

*** 

“So, wait, what did you say your Alpha’s name was?” Lizzie asked. 

“Stiles, I know it’s weird,” Allison said. 

“Sure, but it’s standard for my family,” Lizzie said, laughing. 

“Wait, what?” Erica asked. 

“Yeah, Stiles Stilinski, right? He’s my cousin,” Lizzie said. 

“They don’t know, do they?” Lydia asked. 

“Nope, I didn’t realize it was the same pack till just now,” Lizzie said. 

Erica giggled. 

“Careful,” Allison warned. “We never know when someone is listening.” 

“Got it, nothing related to that stuff,” Lizzie said. 

“How long can we keep them from finding out?” Erica asked. 

“As long as we can,” Lizzie said, “I like your style.” 

Erica grinned. 

“So here’s the plan,” Lydia said. 

*** 

“I feel like my cousin knows something I don’t,” Stiles said, looking up at Scott. 

“I feel like all the girls know something we don’t,” Scott replied, watching the girls talking amongst themselves. 

*** 

“Stiles emailed me everything they have so far.” Lizzie said, dumping a pile of pages on the table. “To sum up, we are after Gerard Argent. He was behind the Hale House fire several years ago. He is threatening the local pack, though it’s mostly looming threateningly in the background and not physical action. But that can change at any moment. And also, Stiles is the new local Alpha.” 

“Stiles is WHAT?” Dean yelled. 

“Hush,” Lizzie said. “But he’s the new local Alpha. I can’t think of a better person for it to be. He knows the rules, he knows us, it’s a pretty stable situation for him.” 

“So this is all stuff to try and catch the guy who started the fire?” Cas asked from where he was flipping through the notes. 

“The person who started the fire is dead. This is the mastermind that we are going after.” Lizzie answered. 

“Can I get a digital-” Sam started. 

“I sent it to your email.” Lizzie said. 

“This is some pretty rough shit.” Gabe said, “Especially for some teenagers.” 

“Yeah, they’re pretty stable now. If we get rid of this guy, then they should be okay.” Lizzie said. 

“Great, let’s get started then.” Dean said. “As long as he’s okay, it doesn’t matter that Stiles is a werewolf now.” 

“Exactly,” Lizzie said smiling. 

*** 

“I think I’m going to say something to my dad about it,” Allison said. 

“If you decide to tell him, then go ahead. I don’t think he knows that his dad is so crazy,” Stiles said. 

Allison nodded. 

“I think you should tell him. That way he knows what is going on already and if anything else happens it won’t be out of the blue. At the very least you need to tell him that Gerard has tried to start training you.” Derek said. 

“Okay, I think I’ll skip out tomorrow and talk with him. I just wanted to make sure that you guys were okay with that,” she said. 

“Whatever you need. If anything goes wrong we’re there.” Stiles said. 

“Thanks.” 

*** 

Chris could not believe his dad would do that to him. He had betrayed his trust and started training Allison even though Chris had said that they didn’t want her to get started on that. Allison knew about the werewolves and knew how to protect herself. She was smart and quick on her feet. She would be fine. He was just glad she had decided to fill him in on what had been going on. 

Chris was trying not to think about the fact that his father might have had some involvement in the Hale House fire. He had already been so shocked by his sister’s involvement; he didn’t want to think that his own father may have masterminded the whole ordeal. 

He was going to have a conversation with his dad. 

*** 

To: Lizzie 

Hey, are you going to the lacrosse game tonight? 

From: Lizzie 

Hey, Lydia. Yeah, but I won’t be sitting with you guys. Remember, they can’t know. 

To: Lizzie 

Oh I know. I just wanted to let you know that Gerard will definitely be there tonight so keep an eye out for him. 

From: Lizzie 

Will do. Thanks for the heads up 

*** 

Gerard was finally ready to make a move on the wolves. He was prepared to capture Erica and Boyd. He had set up a holding cell in the basement when Chris wasn’t paying attention. It would hold them with no trouble. Then their Alpha would come. 

He was pretty sure that he could get a hold of them during one of the next few lacrosse games. He could be patient when he needed to be. There was no rush. 

*** 

The girl who had been sitting next to Chris all night slipped as she climbed off of the bleachers. Chris grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. She shot him a grateful smile. 

“Thank you,” she said, her voice rising at the end to ask his name. 

“Chris,” He said, noting her accent and offering her a hand. 

“I’m Elizabeth.” She said, shaking his hand. 

“What brings you to Beacon Hills?” Chris asked. 

“A family visit. My cousin and uncle.” She replied. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy your stay.” He said. “It was nice to meet you, Elizabeth.” 

“The same to you, Mr. Argent.” She said as she walked away. 

Chris stood there shocked. 

He was still shaken from the encounter with the mysterious British girl as he drove home. It made him wary. As he sat at a red light, a classic black car rumbled by. He felt a jolt of shock. He knew that car. 

Something had brought the Winchesters to town and it was not going to end well. 

*** 

“Dad says we need to be careful,” Allison said. “I’m really not sure what’s going on but he seems pretty nervous.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said distractedly. He was busy texting his cousin about their plans for the day. 

“Stiles,” Scott said, sounding worried. 

“We’re already tiptoeing around everywhere,” Stiles said. “There’s really not much else we can do.” 

He glanced down at his phone when it buzzed. 

From: Lizzie 

We’re heading your way 

To: Lizzie 

Awesome. See you soon 

“Look,” he said. “There are some people in town that are here to help us. They’re heading here right now to help us come up with a plan.” 

*** 

It was a lazy Saturday and Stiles had managed to calm everyone down enough for them to relax a little. They were lounging in the living room when the doorbell rang. 

Stiles ran to get it. “Lizzie!” He said, pulling the girl at the door into a hug. 

She laughed. “It’s not just me.” She said, gesturing behind her. 

Stiles grinned and ushered the group into the house. “So these are my cousins,” He said. “Lizzie is the girl, Sam is the really tall one, Dean is the blondish one.” 

“Blondish?” Dean snorted “Really?” 

“Well, what do you want me to go with? The pretty one?” Stiles asked. 

Dean snorted. 

“The one’s you’re missing are Cas and Gabe. Cas is the dark haired one, Gabe is the short blond.” Lizzie said. 

“Wait a second,” Derek said. “You’re Stiles’ cousin?” 

“Yeah,” Lizzie said, grinning. 

“How does that work?” Scott asked, “You’re British.” 

“Yeah, but only half. My dad and Stiles’ dad are brothers.” Lizzie explained. “Dean and Sam are brothers. Their mom was our aunt.” 

“Right, but you’re British.” Scott said. 

“Because my mom is, and I grew up mostly there.” Lizzie said. “Now are we getting to business or what?” 

“Liz, you knew?” Derek asked. 

“Not till Lydia said Stiles was the Alpha.” Lizzie said. 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Isaac asked. 

“Yeah, we went to Uni together.” Lizzie said. 

“Is no one else wondering how this whole family is so attractive?” Danny asked suddenly. 

Dean laughed. “I like him.” 

Danny blushed. 

"They’re all taken,” Gabe said, snuggling up to Sam. 

Cas rolled his eyes and shoved Gabe off balance. “We are here to deal with the mastermind of the fire.” He said, anger simmering under his calm exterior. 

The pack tensed, sensing his anger, and the danger radiating off of him. 

“Yeah, about that,” Lizzie said, seeing them tense. “Cas and Gabe are angels.” 

“WHAT?” 

*** 

Hours of explanation and planning later they finally had a firm course of action. They were going to use Boyd and Erica to lure Gerard into a field behind the school where they would confront him and get him to confess to the crime, on tape of course. They would also have called the police, who would then come collect him and take him off to jail. 

They would set an example in the territory. The pack was not to be messed with and had significant outside help. Not to mention some crazy powerful connections. 

*** 

The plan was going well. The game ended and Boyd and Erica had snuck off, Gerard trailing after them into the clearing. They had disappeared back into the tree line, leaving Lizzie and the Winchesters standing in wait for the man. 

He approached them warily, then waved at them eagerly. 

“Just the people I could use some help from.” He said cheerfully. 

“I don’t think you should be asking us for help right now.” Sam said. 

“You, well. There are werewolves here; I’m having some trouble tracking all of them down. You could really help me out.” He tried to explain. 

“We know what you have done, Gerard Argent.” Cas said. 

“Um, what exactly are you talking about?” He asked. 

“The fire.” Dean said. 

“Oh, you’re right. I was involved in that.” He chuckled. “I was the one who came up with the plan. Of course, if Kate had done exactly as I had instructed her, it would have been more effective.” 

“There were innocents in that house.” Gabe said. “That’s wrong.” 

“Well, sometimes there is collateral damage.” Gerard said. 

“No, there should never be any collateral damage. If you taking out a monster is going to hurt someone innocent, you wait until it won’t. And when you do go to take someone out, you make sure that they are guilty of something before you kill them. No one who is doing nothing to hurt anyone should ever be killed.” Dean said angrily. 

“You think we are going to praise you for what you done and you are greatly mistaken.” Gabe said. 

“We are here to make sure you never hurt anyone again.” Cas said. 

“And the pack here, they are doing nothing wrong. They will be staying here in control of this territory. It is theirs after all.” Lizzie said. 

“Elizabeth Campbell?” Gerard asked, eyes widening in fear. 

“The one and only. You know what it means when I come after a hunter, don’t you?” She asked. 

“The end of them.” Gerard whispered. 

“One way or another.” She replied with a nod. “So either, you can go with the police quietly and spend the rest of your days in a jail cell, or we can kill you. Your choice.” 

He knelt and put his hands behind his head. 

“Good choice,” She said, cuffing him. 

“You can wait here until the police come to collect you. Don’t worry, We’ve already told your son what is happening.” 

“Good luck in jail, asshat.” Gabe called as they walked away. 

*** 

“Thanks for the ride. I’m so glad everything turned out okay last night.” Lizzie said as Derek dropped her off at the airport. 

“I have never been more terrified in my life.” Derek said. 

Lizzie laughed. “Well, I hope I never have to do anything like that here again. You guys should have things under control now. Besides, you are a strong pack.” 

She picked up her bag and turned to leave. 

“Hey, Derek,” She said, turning back to him. “Good luck with Stiles. I hope I’ll see you under better circumstances next time. You come see me anytime you need to. My door’s as open to you as it always has been.” 

Derek smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. “Love you, Liz, I’ll see you around.” 

“Love you too, bro. Take care.” She said and walked into the airport.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, guys, don't hate me, its really more like an epilogue.

“So the Winchesters are moving to London for a little bit,” Stiles said. 

“What? Why?” Derek asked. 

“Apparently Uncle Quint had something that he wanted them to look into and Dean is looking to get married.” Stiles said. “I’m still not sure how the marriage part fits in.” 

“Lizzie told you?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah, she was excited. But apparently couldn’t talk long.” Stiles said. 

“It should be finals week for her.” Derek said. 

“Ew, yeah, I’ll bet that’s what it was. She’ll be headed to London herself pretty soon.” Stiles said. 

“Her grandmother’s birthday, right?” Derek said. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said absently as he checked his phone. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked. 

“Allison says her dad thinks there might be something weird in town.” Stiles said. 

“Weird?” Like what?” Derek asked with a frown. 

“I don’t know. What’s weirder than werewolves?” Stiles asked with a grin. “Come on, let’s check it out.”


End file.
